BETWEEN HEAVEN&HELL
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Kim Jaejoong seorang siswa SMA yang terjebak menjadi saksi pembunuhan dijalan, ia diculik pemimpin mafia tampan yang berniat membunuhnya, tapi leader mafia itu malah jatuh hati padanya. Hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, bisakah mereka bersama? GJ, TYPO, PASARAN, Mpreg tp bukan plagiat! Ending
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL  
.**

**ost. by BoA - Between Heaven and Hell**

**.**

**Hi, author hadir membawa ff YJ baru, semoga temen-temen readers enjoy bacanya ^^ Cerita ber-tema kaya gini pasaran tapi tulisan dan idenya murni hasil author, en buat pengkritik ff YJ yg akhir-akhir ini sering meresahkan author ff YJ dimohon jangan merusuh, daripada merusuh mending buka laptop en bikin ff sendiri, hargai para author yang rela menuangkan waktu, ide&tangannya buat nulis, karena buat ff itu ngga mudah lhow hehe, sip dah hepi reading aja muah#kecupmanjasambilshikatmiring!**

**.**

**.**

***KAYWON HIGH SCHOOL OF ARTS***

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil berambut hitam agak panjang serta memiliki mata bulat dengan bola mata hitam sempurna persis seperti anak kucing itu berdiri sambil memandangi papan pengumuman, ia terkekeh bangga memandangi hasil ujian musiknya yang kembali mendapatkan predikat A+ alias sempurna.

"_Chukkae_ Joongie"

"_Neeee gomawo_"

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ super duper cantik itu tersenyum ramah pada siapapun yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, dia sungguh populer. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya se-antero sekolah seni ternama di Korea Selatan, pria yang memiliki wajah cantik tanpa cacat dengan kejeniusan di bidang musik serta sifat ramah membuat siapapun nyaman berteman dengannya.

Jaejoong atau Joongie biasa ia dipanggil memiliki lebih banyak fanboy daripada fangirl, terlahir dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya. Appanya Kim Hankyung adalah pemilik perusahaan supermarket terbesar di Korea Selatan yang memiliki cabang di beberapa negara. Namun meski ia di kelilingi dengan kesempurnaan, ia tidak memiliki seorang ibu, Kim Heechul meninggal saat Jaejoong berusia 10 tahun karena pendarahan sewaktu akan melahirkan adik Jaejoong yang juga tidak bisa selamat, meski begitu Jaejoong tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang Appanya yang sangat memanjakan putera semata wayangnya itu.

"Hoi cantik!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku cantik Park Yuchun!"

"Aigoooo, Joongie kau jangan bertampang seram seperti itu tidak cocok dengan wajah cantikmu"

**PLETAK~**

"YA! Bisakah kau pukul bagian lain tapi tidak disini Kim?" Yuchun menunjuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni sambil mengelusnya pelan, sentilan namja cantik itu cukup perih juga.

"Karena itu jangan panggil aku cantik lagi!"

"Sudah takdirmu menjadi cantik Joongie sayang" goda Yuchun sahabat serta sepupunya yang terkenal genit dan plaboy, tidak hanya yeoja cantik yang ia goda tapi namja-namja berstatus uke-pun tidak akan pernah lepas dari rayuan mautnya.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan! Kka aku mau masuk kelas, ikut tidak? Jangan bilang kau akan membolos lagi Park?"

"Aku masuk kelas, keunde aku harus menemui HyunA dulu hehehe bye baby J"

"Ish terserah"

Pagi berganti sore waktunya semua siswa **Kaywon Arts School **bergegas pulang. Si cantik yang penuh pesona terlihat berjalan santai menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir. _Maserati_ merah itu keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, melaju cepat di jalanan _Seoul_, agar tidak bosan Jaejoong menyalakan radio ia bernanyi mengikuti irama lagu yang datang dari boyband ternama **TVXQ.**

"_Harumahn nibahng eui chim nae gah dwei goh shipuh, oh baby Duh ddah seu hee poh geun hee nae poom eh gahm ssah ahn goh Jae oo goh shipuh" _celotehnya sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Rumah kediaman Kim memang jauh dari keramaian, terletak di perumahan mewah daerah _Namsan _membuat siapapun harus berhati-hati karena jalannya yang berkelok. Lampu berganti merah tanda bahwa namja dengan _piercing_ di telinga kanannya itu harus berhenti, entah kenapa jalanan terlihat sepi hari ini. Karena bosan, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan entah kepada siapa.

Saat sedang asik mengetik sms, samar ia mendengar suara orang meminta tolong, ia mengecilkan suara radio mobilnya dan berusaha mendengar teriakan tadi. Ternyata benar, ia melihat dari kaca spion mobilnya seorang wanita berlari menuju ke arahnya sambil berteriak meminta tolong, tanpa berpikir panjang namja berstatus uke itu segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk menolong.

"_Agashi wae geu….OMO!" _ucap Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

**DUAR!**

**DUAR!**

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara tembakan dari arah yang bersamaan wanita itu berlari, namja cantik itu terkejut, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika dilihatnya wanita berambut panjang itu langsung jatuh terkapar dengan dada di sebelah kanannya berlumuran darah.

"P-Pembunuh"

Ketiga lelaki yang menjadi pelaku penembakan itu baru menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, mereka bertiga saling berpandangan hingga sedetik kemudian mereka memandang Jaejoong dan kompak mengangkat senjatanya. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya antara terkejut dan takut, ia ingin berlari tapi kakinya entah kenapa tidak bisa digerakan.

**DUAR!**

Satu dari tiga penjahat itu melepas tembakannya namun meleset, Jaejoong sontak menunduk, ia benamkan kepala ke-lututnya, namun ia segera tersadar bahwa ia harus pergi dari tempat itu kalau tidak ingin nyawanya melayang. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya cepat, penjahat itu kembali melesakan pelurunya mencoba untuk menembak mobil Jaejoong, namun meleset dan ia berhasil melarikan diri.

"Yah, bagaimana ini? Dia kabur"

"Biarkan saja, nanti kita laporkan pada _sajangnim_ sekarang kau urus wanita itu!"

"Nde _hyung_"

**.**

**.**

Saat sampai dirumah, Jaejoong masuk ke-kamarnya dengan terburu-buru, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat karena diliputi rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana _yeoja _lemah itu ditembak dihadapannya hingga tak berdaya. Victoria, kepala pelayan yang sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga Kim sejak Jaejoong masih kecil heran melihat keadaan tuan mudanya itu.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Tuan muda Jaejoong ada apa? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Jaejoong.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Tuan muda anda kenapa tuan muda?"

Karena khawatir dengan keadaan tuan mudanya yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri, Victoria masuk kedalam kamar yang di dominasi berwarna pink dengan pernak-pernik hello kitty serta gajah. Pelayan yang masih saja cantik itu mencari sosok Jaejoong, namun matanya berhenti ketika mendapati namja cantik itu bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Tuan muda anda baik-baik saja? Tuan muda anda kenapa?"

Victoria membuka selimut perlahan, dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong memucat serta keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mungil namja itu.

"Oh Tuhan, anda kenapa tuan muda?" Victoria menyentuh kening Jajeoong, ia takut kalau tuan muda cantiknya itu demam, namun suhu Jaejoong sepertinya normal badannya tidak panas.

"P-pembunuh, a-ada pembunuh" ucapnya dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Pembunuh? Pembunuh dimana tuan muda? tuan muda sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Pem-pembunuh! A-ada pembunuh,wanita itu mati _ahjumma_ hiksss"

Victoria memang tidak mengerti ada apa dengan tuan mudanya, karena ia melihat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sssshhh tenanglah tuan muda, aku ada disini semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tenang saja"

"Hiksss _yeoja _itu hiksss _yeoja _itu mati _ahjumma _hiksss"

Jaejoong masih terus menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak Victoria mengerti, lama-lama tubuh ramping itu perlahan melemas, Jaejoong tertidur. Dengan sayang, Victoria membaringkan dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong agar ia merasa nyaman. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong tertidur, Pelayan cantik itu segera menghubungi Hankyung yang sedang berada di Jepang. Mendengar terjadi sesuatu dengan puteranya, Hankyung memutuskan kembali ke Korea dengan jet pribadinya.

"Mana Joongie?" tanya Hankyung cemas ketika baru saja memasuki ruang tamu di rumah mewahnya yang besar.

"Tuan muda masih tidur _sajangnim_"

"Victoria, ada apa dengan puteraku? Aku tidak terlalu jelas saat kau menelpon tadi"

"_Mianhe sajangnim _saya juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah pulang sekolah tuan muda terus saja mengigau tidak jelas, dia tidak bisa bercerita apapun karena sepertinya ia sangat ketakutan"

"Joongie mengigau? Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Tuan muda hanya berkata pembunuh pembunuh, terus saja begitu _sajangnim_"

"Pembunuh? Apa maksudnya?"

Victoria menggeleng pelan, sungguh ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi tuan muda cantiknya itu belum menceritakan apapun.

"_Sajangnim, _ada polisi yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" sahut pelayan lain yang datang menghampiri Hankyung.

"Polisi?"

"Ne _sajangnim_ mereka berada di depan sekarang"

"Suruh mereka masuk"

"Ne _sajangnim"_

kemudian menuju ruang tamu di ikuti Victoria, ia menjabat tangan satu orang _namja_ dan satu orang _yeoja _yang berpakaian kemeja, mereka nampak seperti pegawai kantoran bukan polisi.

"Maaf kami mengganggu waktu anda Kim _sajangnim_" tanya polisi _namja _bertubuh tegap itu.

"Hum _gwaenchana, _ada apa ya?"

"Begini _sajangnim _kami adalah detektif dari satuan kepolisian Korea, saya Choi Siwon dan ini rekan saya Go Ahra. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa boleh kami bertemu dengan putera anda?"

"Bertemu dengan puteraku? Tunggu dulu, bisa anda jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa puteraku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Begini _sajangnim_, anak anda Kim Jaejoong menjadi saksi pembunuhan atas kematian Nona Seohyun , ketika kejadian ada saksi mata yang sempat melihat mobil anak anda di tempat kejadian" ucap polisi berwajah cantik bernama Go Ahra.

"Saksi pembunuhan? Apa kalian sedang bercanda?"

"Kami tidak bercanda _sajangnim_, putera anda adalah saksi kunci dari pembunuhan sadis ini, dugaan kami sementara ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang belakangan ini dilakukan oleh mafia Jung"

Hankyung mencoba mencerna ucapan dua polisi itu, bagaimana mungkin putera semata wayangnya menjadi saksi kunci dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan mafia Jung. Kim Hankyung tentu tahu siapa mafia Jung, tidak ada yang bisa main-main dengan mafia terkuat di Asia itu.

"_Sajangnim_, apa karena ini tuan muda Jaejoong menjadi sangat ketakutan?" tanya Victoria.

"Hum, sepertinya begitu"

"Kalau begitu, boleh kami bertemu dengannya _sajangnim_? Ini juga demi keamanan putera anda, kami akan melakukan perlindungan 24 jam terhadapnya mulai dari sekarang, karena ia adalah saksi untuk bisa dijadikan bukti atas kejahatan-kejahatan yang sudah mafia Jung lakukan"

"Aku tidak mau anaku dalam bahaya tuan Choi, dia anaku satu-satunya"

"Karena itu kami ingin menemuinya dan memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, ijinkan kami menemuinya sebentar _sajangnim_"

"Kami benar-benar membutuhkan kerjasama anda untuk membongkar kasus ini Kim _sajangnim_"

Hankyung berpikir sejenak, dia tentu memikirkan keselamatan putera satu-satunya itu, kalau Jaejoong menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang terjadi tadi siang tentu secara tidak langsung ia akan menjadi musuh utama mafia Jung, tapi jika tidak maka kepolisian tidak akan pernah menangkap mafia yang sudah melakukan tindak anarkis.

"Baik, kalian boleh menemuinya tapi kalian harus menjamin keselamatan Jaejoong-ku"

"Pasti _sajangnim_"

"Victoria, panggilkan Joongie"

"Ne _sajangnim"_

Victoria bergegas menuju kamar Jaejoong yang berada dilantai dua, dibangunkannya _namja _cantik itu perlahan, awalnya Jaejoong tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun setelah diberitahu bahwa Appanya sudah pulang, ia langsung bergegas turun.

"_Appa!_"

"Joongie~ah? Kau sudah bangun hum? _Mianhe_ Appa membangunkanmu"

"_Gwaenchana_, _Appa _jangan tinggalkan Joongie lagi, Joongie takut"

"Ne sayang _Appa _ada disini Joongie jangan takut ne? Kka ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Jaejoong menatap satu persatu kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Nuguya?"_

"_Anyeong_ Kim Jaejoong, perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon dan ini rekanku Go Ahra"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, mata besarnya memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Jaejoong~shi apa boleh kami menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Ahra

"Tentang?"

"Jaejoong~shi, apa ada yang kau lihat hari ini?" ujar Siwon ragu, ia masih melihat raut wajah ketakutan Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong mendadak berdegup kencang, memorinya kembali terbuka mengingat kejadian buruk yang ia alami tadi siang. Napasnya terputur-putus tanda bahwa ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Joongie, gwaenchana?" tanya Hankyung cemas.

"_A-Appa _Joongie takut"

"Kau tidak usah takut Jaejoong~ah, ceritakanlah pada kami apa yang terjadi kami akan melindungimu percayalah"

Sungguh ia masih merasa takut dengan kejadian sadis tadi siang, tapi setelah Appa dan dua polisi itu meyakinkan dirinya akan keselamatannya, Jaejoong mulai bercerita. Dan sejak hari itu Kim Jaejoong mulai mendapatkan perlindungan super ketat dari kepolisian Korea Selatan, ia adalah saksi kunci untuk bisa menangkap gembong mafia kelas atas Jung.

Lalu, sebenarnya siapa mafia Jung? Kenapa ia begitu ditakuti baik polisi maupun mafia lain. Jung Ji Hoon, sang pemimpin yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan legal maupun tidak legal, perdagangan narkoba kelas dunia, penyewaan pembunuh bayaran dan usaha-usaha tidak halal lainnya, membuat keluarga mafia Jung begitu dihormati oleh mafia lain.

Mafia Jung memiliki kekerabatan dengan beberapa Yakuza di Jepang dan China, kekuasaannya tidak terbendung, ia tidak hanya memimpin dengan otot tapi juga dengan otak dan kepintaran anaknya mengelola bisnis. Ji Hoon memiliki dua orang anak, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jesica.

Polisi tidak pernah bisa menangkap Ji Hoon, selain karena adanya permainan politik uang keluarga Jung juga memiliki koneksi dengan beberapa politisi yang duduk dibangku pemerintahan, karena beberapa dari mereka meminta bantuan Jung Ji Hoon untuk bisa meraih posisi Menteri, bahkan wakil presiden Korea Selatan adalah salah satu kerabat dekat Ji Hoon.

Sang putera pertama, penerus Jung Ji Hoon adalah Jung Yunho. Tipikal _namja_ tampan dengan perawakan tubuh tegap, tatapan mata tajam yang mampu mengintimidasi siapa saja, memiliki kemampuan bela diri serta otak yang cerdas. Banyak keluarga mafia lain yang 'menyodorkan' anak gadisnya agar bisa menikah dengan Yunho, namun beberapa kali juga mereka harus kecewa karena Yunho selalu menolak dengan alasan belum siap menikah dan ingin ber-konsentrasi mengurus perusahaan.

Yunho dan Jesica sang adik tidak memiliki ibu, karena ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adiknya Jung Jessica. Sejak kecil ia sudah di didik keras oleh Appanya agar suatu hari ia mampu mengurus 'perusahaan'. Jessica sang adik saat ini berkuliah di London, berbeda dengan Yunho yang tertarik dengan dunia kelam, Jessica lebih memilih jalur 'terang' ia ingin menjadi pengacara, sangat bertolak belakang aniya?

"_Sajangnim, _polisi melindungi saksi itu dengan sangat ketat, kami bahkan tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk menyerangnya"

_Namja _tampan itu terlihat sibuk berlatih ilmu Hapkido-nya

"_Sajangnim_, kalau saksi itu tidak ditemukan, maka mereka bisa menemukan bukti yang membahayakan kita _sajangnim"_

**BRAK!**

Tangan kekarnya mematahkan sebilah kayu tebal yang ada berada tidak jauh darisana, membuat kedua orang yang sedang melapor itu tertunduk takut. Pemimpin mafia berparas sempurna itu menghela napasnya, dia berjalan kesisi ruangan untuk mengambil handuk, menyeka keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya, sungguh dia terlihat sangat seksi.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jaejoong _sajangnim_"

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Kedua orang itu menyodorkan sebuah map merah kepada pemimpin mereka, keadaan map yang terbuka menampakan sebuah foto dari _namja _cantik yang sedang tersenyum.

"Cantik, benarkah dia seorang pria? Kenapa bisa sangat cantik?"

"Ne _sajangnim_, menurut informasi yang kami terima Kim Jaejoong benar seorang _namja_, dia putera tunggal pengusaha Kim Hankyung"

_Leader _tampan berbibir seksi itu terlihat berfikir, tak lama kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kearah dua pegawai setianya itu.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kalian tetap fokus pada Siwon dan Ahra dan segera tingkatkan keamanan pabrik di Mokpo, Gwangju, Chungnam dan Incheon, _arraso?_"

"Ne _sajangnim_!" kedua pegawai itu segera pergi untuk segera menyusun rencana, sedangkan si pemimpin Jung yang tampan terlihat masih asik memandangi 'korbannya'. Terpesonakah?

**_BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL_**

***KAYWON HIGH SCHOOL OF ARTS***

"Yosh, Kim Jaejoong apa yang sedang kau kerjakan eoh?" sapa Yuchun menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Aku sedang mencari bahan untuk lomba nanti, kau sendiri belum pulang?"

"Aku baru mau pulang, habis menemui Yoona dulu di taman belakang tadi"

"Dibelakang? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan curiga.

**PLETAK!**

"YAH! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Jangan manyun seperti itu kau semakin mirip _yeoja_"

"PARK YUCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN"

"Aish Joongie berhentilah berteriak! Tadi aku berencana ingin memutuskan Yoona tapi dia tidak mau, ck membuat kepalaku pusing"

"Cih dasar playboy, suruh siapa kau punya banyak _yeoja_ hum? Suzy, Kahi, Yoona, Sunny, omo siapa lagi _yeoja_mu yang tidak aku ketahui huh? Akan ku-laporkan Park ahjussi!"

"Eoh? Yah! _yeoja-yeoja_ itu yang mengejar dan memintaku menjadi kekasih mereka, kalau ku tolak mereka akan terus memburuku seperti binatang buruan, _keunde _memang sudah resiko memiliki wajah tampan"

"Pabo!"

"Karena itu, kau cepatlah cari pacar tidak peduli _namja _atau _yeoja_ yang penting kau sibukan dirimu jangan hanya dengan piano saja kau bermesraan"

Jaejoong diam, ia lebih memilih membuka buku musik yang baru saja ia dapatkan di rak buku.

"Kau mendadak tuli huh? Ya sudah aku mau pulang, btw kemana para polisi itu?"

Yuchun yang notabene sahabat dan saudara Jaejoong tentu sudah mengetahui perihal kejadian yang dialami sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Mereka aku suruh tunggu diluar, aku sedang ingin berkonsentrasi demi perlombaan ini"

"Begitu? Arra, tapi kau harus cepat pulang aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu"

"Omo, uri Yuchunie perhatian sekali padaku, Yah apa kau jatuh hati padaku hum?" goda Jaejoong.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, biarpun kau secantik putri salju aku tetap tidak berminat memacari saudara sendiri, Kka aku pulang dulu kau hati-hati jangan terlalu lama disini"

"Hehehe _arraso_"

"Hm, aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Neeeee bye"

"Bye baby J"

Yoochun meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan bukunya, seluruh siswa dan penjaga perpustakaan sudah pulang, Jaejoong memang terbiasa membaca di perpustakaan seusai pulang sekolah pihak sekolah tidak keberatan karena Kim Jaejoong adalah siswa kesayangan dan kebanggaan sekolah mereka jadi ia berhak melakukan apapun yang ia suka disana.

_Namja _cantik itu mencatat beberapa materi yang ia salin di buku bersampul gajahnya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"_Ne nuguseo?"_

Namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu membuka topinya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang duduk, ia tersenyum membuat pemilik mata kucing itu sedikit terpesona.

"Hi, perkenalkan namaku Jung Yunho"

Mata _doe _itu melebar mendadak seluruh sistem tubuhnya kaku seketika. Yunho? Jung Yunho? Tentu saja ia sudah mendengar nama itu berkali-kali, nama yang sangat berminat untuk membunuhnya karena keberadaannya sebagai saksi kunci.

"K-kau mau apa?! P-Polisi ada diluar, kau kau jangan macam-macam!"

"Polisi? Polisi yang ada sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan ini maksudmu? Hummm sayangnya mereka tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dan memilih tidur siang di mobil"

"M-Mwo? T-tidur?"

"Hum tidur, kebetulan obat tidur yang aku beri berdosis tinggi jadi mereka akan tertidur cukup lama, _kajja _kau harus ikut denganku" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"_SHIRUH!_ A-Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu! A-aku akan berteriak!_" _ia melepaskan tangan kekar Yunho yang menariknya paksa.

"Ahahaha kau mau berteriak? Silahkan"

"T-TOLONG T-TOLOOONNNGG!"

"Aish kau ini benar-benar berisik sekali, _kajja _ikut saja"

"Kyaaaaaaaa menjauh dariku! Ku mohon jangan sakiti aku Yunho~shi _jebbal,_ a-aku tidak akan melaporkan apapun lagi tapi kumohon lepaskan aku hiksss"

Jaejoong tersudut tubuhnya melemas jatuh kebawah, air matanya mulai menetes, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil memeluk lutut. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong begitu ketakutan entah kenapa jadi merasa tidak tega, ia berjongkok dan menatap sendu Jaejoong yang menangis.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dengan kedua mata yang basah ia menatap Yunho. Ada rasa hangat di dalam tubuh Jaejoong saat menatap si pemilik mata musang itu, tatapannya tajam namun ia tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali, seakan ia percaya dengan apa yang _namja _tampan itu katakan.

"_J-_Jeongmal? K-kau tidak akan menyakitiku?"

"Tidak akan"

"L-Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? A-Apa untuk me-me-membunuhku?" kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan terbata dengan sekujur tubuh yang merinding.

"Hum? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku ingin membunuhmu? Sayang kalau wajah seindah ini terlalu cepat mati" Yunho mengelus pipi lembut Jaejoong yang seperti kapas, dan si cantik itu hanya bisa menunduk takut meski kedua pipinya merona. Wait, bagaimana ia bisa merona di moment seperti ini?

"K-kalau begitu kau mau melepaskan aku?"

"_Aniya,_ aku hanya ingin mengundangmu kerumahku, bagaimana?"

"_M-mwo_? Me-mengundangku?"

**GREP~**

Yunho dengan cepat menutup mulut si cantik Kim dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dicampur _klorofom_, tubuh Jaejoong sempat meronta tapi beberapa detik kemudian badannya melemas terjatuh dalam tubuh kekar Yunho. Dan si tampan Jung berhasil membawa si cantik Kim yang tertidur bagai puteri tidur.

"Cantik sekali"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Typo? udah pasti. GJ? jelasssss. Kurang ini itu? pastinya. Kl bacanya teliti pasti tau dialog itu sapa yg ngomong, ngga perlu di deskripsikan lagi secara eksplisit. Overall sankyu buat reviewenya, baik yg terdaftar ataupun no name ^^ enjoy#sundulmanja**

**.**

**.**

_Namja _cantik dengan kesempurnaan luar biasa itu mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil _doe _indah yang selalu dipuji banyak orang. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing, sampai sedetik kemudian ia menatap ruangan yang disadarinya bahwa ini bukan kamarnya, ia bingung kenapa bisa ada disini? Hingga jantungnya berdegup mengingat kejadian tadi siang dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Yunho, Yunho seseorang yang ingin menghabisinya.

**CKLEK~**

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja yang ternyata adalah si tampan Jung, ia masuk kedalam kamar dengan nampan berisi makanan.

"K-Kau? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan, ia mengambil guling yang ada disana dan menodongkannya kearah Yunho.

"Ssssttt tenanglah, kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan menyakitimu, makanlah kau pasti lapar" Yunho menaruh makanan itu di nakas samping ranjang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang menaruh makanan diatas nakas, menyadari bahwa namja Jung itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, tubuhnya kembali melemas sembari memeluk guling yang tadi ia todongkan.

"Hiksss, kau jahat! Hikss kumohon ijinkan aku pulang jangan sakiti aku hiksss aku...aku berjanji tidak akan bersaksi lagi hiksss tapi kumohon ijinkan aku pulang"

"Hey kenapa kau menangis? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku hum?"

"Hikss kau penjahat bagaimana mungkin aku percaya padamu hiksss"

Bibir Yunho melengkung keatas, selain cantik _namja _yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat menarik _aniya_?

"Kalau begitu jangan anggap aku penjahat, anggap saja aku teman bagaimana?"

"Hikss teman? Hikss" isaknya.

"Hum teman, apa aku tidak boleh berteman denganmu?"

"Kalau teman kenapa kau memaksaku kesini? hikssss"

"Kalau aku secara langsung kerumahmu, maka aku akan langsung tertangkap, lagipula tidak ada yang menjamin-kan kalau kau tidak akan bersaksi lagi? Jadi aku harus menggunakan cara seperti ini"

"Demi Eommaku di Surga aku berjanji tidak akan bicara apa-apa, tolong lepaskan aku Yunho~shi" pinta Jaejoong dengan sorot mata sendu.

Yunho sedikit terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Jaejoong juga tidak mempunyai Eomma seperti dirinya, entah kenapa perasaan itu membuat Yunho menjadi tidak tega untuk melukai Jaejoong. Awalnya, ia memang ingin menculik _namja _cantik itu sebagai tebusan agar ia berhenti bersaksi dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran, tapi saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong hatinya tidak bisa sesuai dengan otaknya.

"Dengar, jangan takut padaku aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi nanti setelah..." Yunho tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, dia sangat terpesona oleh kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Kim cantik itu. Mata besar indah, bibir kemerahan yang sepertinya tidak diberi sentuhan apapun, hidung yang melengkung bak seluncuran es , maha karya Tuhan yang paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat.

"K-kau jangan me-menatapku terus"

Ucapan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho, ia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya tentang wajah cantik tawanannya itu.

"Kau makanlah, habiskan kalau tidak nanti kau sakit"

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini?" ucap Jaejoong pelan namun masih bisa terdengar Yunho.

"Atau kau mau kusuapi hum?" goda Yunho.

"Eh? T-Tidak perlu, a-aku bisa sendiri"

**SRAK~**

Jaejoong mengambil nampan yang berada di nakas, dengan cepat ia melahap sepiring nasi dengan daging dan sayuran hingga kedua pipinya menggembung.

"Yah, pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak nanti, lagipula bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memakannya begitu saja? Kau tidak takut kalau aku meracunimu?"

**GLEK~**

Kalimat Yunho menghentikan acara makan Jaejoong. Benar juga, bagaimana kalau Jung tampan itu meracuni dirinya? Pikir Jaejoong yang kini menatap Yunho horor.

"Ahahaha kau ini lucu sekali, ini tidak beracun tenang saja aku tidak punya niat sejahat itu padamu, habiskan ne"

Bibir plum Jaejoong mengerucut sebal, entah keberanian darimana ia men-_deathglare _Yunho dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, meski statusnya sebagai tawanan tapi ia cukup lapar juga hari ini.

Sementara itu kepanikan melanda kediaman Kim yang dipenuhi beberapa polisi berseragam, berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan tentang hilangnya Kim Jaejoong, tak terkecuali Hankyung yang cemas luar biasa, ia tidak bisa diam dan terus saja bolak balik kesana kemari, kalau pun duduk dia akan berdiri lagi dan kembali mondar mandir terus saja seperti itu.

"_Sajangnim_ tenanglah kami akan mencari cara untuk mengetahui keberadaan putera anda"

"_Mwo?_ Tenang katamu? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika puteraku satu-satunya sedang berada di tangan orang yang ingin membunuhnya! Dan lagi Choi Siwon~shi, anda sudah menjamin akan menjaga puteraku, tapi sekarang? Ia justru diculik!"

"Kami akan mencari Jaejoong _sajangnim_ percayalah pada kami"

"Aku sudah mempercayakan puteraku pada kalian, dan sekarang puteraku justru menghilang bersama dengan pembunuh itu!"

"_Sajangnim _tenanglah, kami pasti bisa menemukan Jaejoong" Ahra tak ketinggalan menenangkan Hankyung.

"_Sajangnim _saya mohon anda tenanglah, ingat jantung anda _sajangnim_ yakinlah bahwa Joongie akan baik-baik saja"

"Victoria, apa Joongieku akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan pulang kesini dengan selamat? Tahu akan begini aku lebih baik membawa Joongie pergi dari negara ini, aku tidak siap kehilangannya Victoria"

Hankyung yang biasanya selalu terlihat tegar kini mulai melemah, ia menangisi putera tercintanya, semua orang yang berada disana menjadi iba melihatnya, mereka juga mencemaskan Jaejoong. Bukan hanya karena bocah 17 tahun itu adalah saksi untuk mengungkap kejahatan Jung, melainkan hampir 2 minggu selama menjaga Jaejoong mereka menganggap Jaejoong sudah seperti adik. Sifatnya yang menyenangkan membuat polisi-polisi itu senang berada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang Jung itu inginkan? Uang? Perusahaanku? Atau bahkan nyawaku? Ambilah, tapi jangan puteraku"

"Kekayaan keluarga Jung tidak ternilai sudah jelas motifnya karena Jaejoong adalah saksi pembunuhan hari itu"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Selagi kami melacak keberadaan Jaejoong, saya mohon _sajangnim_ tetap berada dirumah, kemungkinan Jaejoong akan menghubungi anda nanti" saran Ahra.

Hankyung menatap satu persatu polisi yang berada disana, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mencoba kembali percaya pada mereka. Ia hanya berharap bahwa putera satu-satunya akan selamat dan kembali ke sisinya. 

**_BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL_**

"**HOSH!"**

"**HOH!"**

"**HAIK!"**

Si cantik yang sedang terlelap tidur terkejut mendengar suara yang datangnya dari arah luar jendela kamar, tubuh indahnya menggeliat pelan, rupanya karena kelelahan ia tertidur meski ia tidak ingin tapi matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, justru ia malah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"**HOSH!"**

"**HAH!"**

Suara itu kembali terdengar, perlahan Jaejoong melangkah kearah jendela dan membuka jendela berbingkai kayu itu lebar, kamarnya terletak di lantai dua. Mata besarnya semakin besar saat melihat sekitaran 100an orang sedang berlatih Karate, terlebih lagi bahwa namja tampan bermata musang itu yang memimpin, Jaejoong bahkan terus menatap Yunho tak berkedip. Bagaimana tidak berkedip jika yang dilihatnya Yunho menggunakan seragam Karate dengan bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka. Demi jidat sepupunya, namja Jung itu sangat seksi!

"Pagi cantik, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nampaknya sangat nyenyak sekali"

"Kalau aku disini berarti aku sudah bangun, pabo!" celetuknya kesal.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tawanannya yang semakin Yunho mengenalnya, ia semakin menggemaskan.

"Kka, kemarilah"

"_Shiruh!"_

"Apa kau mau dikamar terus seharian?"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, kan sudah kubilang aku akan melepasmu nanti, _kajja _kemarilah"

"Aku tidak mau! Nanti kau akan membunuhku"

"_Mwo?"_ Yunho tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tertawa keras di ikuti anak buahnya yang sedang berlatih.

"Kau ini sungguh menarik Jaejoong~ah, kalau aku mau membunuhmu sudah dari kemarin saat aku menculikmu, kau turun atau aku yang naik keatas dan menggendongmu?"

Apa? Digendong Yunho? Lebih baik ia meloncat dari kamarnya daripada harus digendong _namja _kelewat tampan itu.

"_Arra arra _aku turun!"

Jaejoong yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya melangkah turun dengan malas, bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melewati anak buah Yunho yang menatap dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, apa ada yang salah dengannya? Atau ia bau karena sejak kemarin ia belum mandi?

"Kemarilah, apa kau bisa bela diri Jae?"

"Hum? Bela diri? Aku _namja _tentu saja bisa"

"_Jinjja_? Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku ilmu bela diri apa yang kau bisa"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat ilmu bela diri apa yang ia kuasai. Kalau disuruh memainkan nada di atas tuts piano, tanpa perlu berpikir tangan dan otaknya akan otomatis bekerja.

"Hummm seingatku Yuchunie pernah mengajarkan satu jurus padaku, Ah! Aku ingat, aku akan memperlihatkan satu jurus andalanku padamu"

Jaejoong bersiap-siap dengan posisi kuda-kudanya, kemudian kakinya yang kecil dan mulus tanpa satu bulu-pun terangkat, tapi karena tidak terbiasa kaki yang harusnya agak naik keatas itu malah sejajar dengan tubuhnya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga ia jatuh dihadapan Yunho dan para 'pasukannya'.

"Ya! kenapa kalian tertawa? ini yang diajarkan Chunnie padaku! _Keunde_ kenapa kaki Chunnie bisa melambung tinggi ya?" Jaejoong memperhatikan kakinya sendiri.

"Ckckck kau ini benar-benar menarik Jaejoong~ah, wajahmu cantik, tubuhmu indah kau juga bersikap seperti _yeoja,_ jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau yeoja yang menyamar menjadi _namja_ ya?"

"_M-mwo_? YAH Jung Yunho kau meledekku? Kau sama saja seperti Chunnie! Suka sekali mengatakan aku ini _yeoja_!"

"Daritadi kau terus saja menyebut nama Chunnie, siapa dia?" tanya Yunho posesif.

"Chunnie? Dia sepupuku,_ wae_? Jangan bilang kau ingin menyakitinya?"

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti orang yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku Joongie"

Ucap Yunho yang memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan kecilnya, bagaimana namja Jung itu tahu nama kecilnya? Pikir si cantik Kim. Tapi panggilan itu sungguh membuat hati Jaejoong bergetar pelan, ini aneh karena terasa sangat berbeda jika Yunho yang mengucapkannya.

"Kka, aku akan mengajarkanmu karate"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu"

"Aku tidak mau, karate melelahkan lebih baik aku bermain piano, kulihat ada piano diruang keluargamu, apa boleh aku memainkannya?"

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, seseorang memanggil namanya dengan teriakan yang bisa di dengar meski dari jarak 10km(?). Dilihatnya sesosok mahluk imut berlari kearahnya sambil memegang bola sepak ditangan.

"Yunho hyuuuuuuuuunnngg"

"Su? Kau tidak sekolah lagi eoh?"

"Eukyangkyang, hari ini sekolah libur karena ada lomba ilmiah antar kelas hyung, aku malas datang hehehe, eoh _nuguya?_ Pacarmu hyung? Whoaaa _neomu yeppo"_

"Dia temanku, Joongie ini Kim Junsu dia adik sepupuku"

"_Anyeong Kim Junsu imnida_" ucap Junsu ramah sambil membungkuk

"_A-anyeong Kim Jaejoong_"

"Marga kita sama ne? _Chakkaman_, kau ini _namja _atau _yeoja_? dari pakaianmu kau seperti _namja_ tapi kenapa kau bisa sangat cantik?" puji Junsu yang juga biasa dipanggil Suie Susu Xiah Xia duckbutt dolphino oh whatever kau mau memanggilnya apa.

"Kau jangan menatapnya seperti itu Su, lihat dia jadi ketakutan"

"Omo, _mianhe _Joongie kau jangan takut padaku ne? Aku tidak galak seperti Yunho hyung, kau tenang saja"

"N-ne"

Setelah bertemu Yunho yang aneh sekarang ia bertemu dengan sepupunya yang juga sama anehnya dengan si Jung tampan itu.

"Kka apa aku boleh berteman denganmu Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia berteman dengan para mafia-mafia aneh ini?

"_Jinjja?_ Kyaaaaaaaaa _gomawo_ Joongie~ah"

Junsu memeluk Jajeoong terlalu erat membuat si cantik dengan poni di keningnya itu sedikit sesak. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah ke-kanakan Junsu, tidak biasanya sepupu manisnya itu mudah akrab dengan orang baru, bahkan dengan adiknya saja Junsu tidak begitu dekat.

"Sudah sudah lepaskan dia, kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas Su"

"Ups _mian _Joongie, aku tidak menyakitimu kan?"

"Uhukuhuk _ani _uhuk"

"Semuanya kembali ke posisinya masing-masing!"

"Ne _sajangnim_!" jawab 'pasukan' Yunho serempak sembari membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian beranjak pergi untuk mulai menjalankan tugas.

"Hyung, kau sudah sarapan?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Hummmmm aku juga belum, _kajja _kita sarapan bersama neeeee"

"Yah kau selalu sarapan disini, apa ahjumma tidak protes karena kau tidak memakan masakannya?"

"Hehehe _aniya_ aku tidak suka makan dirumah, ck sepi sekali! Hyung _kajja _perutku lapaaaaaarrr" rengek Junsu.

"_Arra arra _kita makan"

"YAIIIYYY~!"

Jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakang Yunho dan Junsu memperhatikan kedua orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu, matanya tidak berhenti menatap Yunho yang ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Yunho sangat lembut saat berbicara dengan Junsu, ia juga beberapa kali melihat Yunho tertawa membuat Jaejoong tak berhenti berkedip, melihat betapa tampannya seorang Jung Yunho.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Junsu dengan cepat duduk disamping Yunho yang sudah duduk ditengah, sebagai 'pemimpin' tentu saja Yunho harus duduk di kursi tengah, sedang Jaejoong dengan ragu duduk bersebrangan dengan Junsu.

"Huuummmm" gumam Junsu yang terlihat mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Wae?"_

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan _Sushi,_ aku mau makan yang lain"

"Eh? Ini kan ada _Salmon Sashimi_ kesukaanmu"

"Tapi hyung aku bosan, aku ingin makan yang lain"

"_Arra arra_ aku akan suruh Woori untuk memasakan menu lain"

"_Shiruh_! aku bosan dengan masakan Woori noona!"

"Suie jangan manja begitu, biasanya juga kau suka dengan masakan Woori, ini makanlah dulu nanti sore kita akan beli makanan yang kau suka, ok?"

"_Shiruh Shiruh Shiruh!_ aku tidak mau makan" Junsu terlihat kesal dia melipat tangannya di dada, kalau sudah begini Yunho-pun tidak bisa membujuknya, Junsu memang sangat manja dengan Yunho.

"K-Kau ingin makan apa memangnya Su?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"_Champyong!"_

"_Champyong_? Euungg s-sepertinya aku bisa memasaknya"

Junsu dan Yunho menoleh bersamaan menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"D-dimana dapurnya?"

"Aku antar" sambut Junsu semangat dan menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju dapur.

Sedang Yunho? Pikirannya masih belum ter-koneksi karena ke-kagumannya semakin bertambah pada _namja _Kim itu, cantik, bertubuh indah dan pintar memasak, bukankah Jaejoong sangat pas untuk dijadikan seorang istri?

Di dapur yang sangat luas dan tidak kalah luasnya dengan dapur milik Jaejoong, dengan cekatan _namja _berkulit vampire itu menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat _Champyong_.

Jaejoong memang anak orang kaya tapi ia bukan tipikal anak manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, terkadang ia sendiri yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Appanya, dia sangat suka sekali memasak.

Junsu yang hanya bisa 'menghancurkan' dapur memilih duduk dan terus menatap apa yang akan dilakukan teman barunya itu. Dengan sekejap Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah menjadi akrab, keduanya terlibat percakapan seru sambil tetap Jaejoong berkonsentrasi memasak.

Yunho juga berada disana, ia bersender pada pintu yang berada tak jauh dari dapur dan memandangi kedua namja imut itu sambil tersenyum, sesekali Junsu menggoda Jaejoong dengan menyembunyikan entah itu pisau, tomat, garam atau apapun, kejadian itu tentu saja mengundang tawa Yunho. Sudah lama sekali dapurnya tidak terasa ramai.

Tak berapa lama masakan-pun selesai, Junsu membantu menata piring sedang Jaejoong membawa hasil masakan-nya keruang makan. Junsu menatap pasangan YUNJAE yang duduk di seberangnya, YUNJAE duduk bersebelahan.

"_Wae _Su?" tanya Jaejoong

"Kalian seperti pasangan suami istri, Yunho Appa, Joongie Umma dan aku anak-nya eukyangkyang"

Ucapan tanpa berpikir Junsu membuat Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya malu, Wait, kenapa dia harus malu? Bukankah dia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Yunho? tapi kenapa pipinya terasa panas ditambah darahnya berdesir hangat.

Sedang Yunho? _Namja _tampan itu terlihat cuek dan lebih memilih mengambil nasi karena panggilan perutnya yang sudah tidak bisa dikompromi, Junsu ikutan menyiduk nasi dengan porsi seolah-tidak-makan-seminggu, kemudian ia mengambil _Champyong _yang terlihat seperti melambaikan tangan kearahnya, ia makan dengan semangat.

Ternyata benar bahwa Jaejoong pandai memasak, terbukti dari tidak adanya sedikitpun sisa makanan di piring, Junsu bersender lemas karena terlalu kenyang dan Yunho yang biasanya jarang sekali menambah porsi makannya, kali ini tidak bisa menolak masakan lezat Jaejoong.

"Joongie aku kekenyangan, masakanmu benar-benar enak"

"_Gomawo _Su"

Mata Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho, berharap _namja _tampan itu memuji masakannya.

"B-Bagaimana masakanku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku sudah menambah tiga kali apa itu belum cukup bukti kalau masakanmu enak?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, ia menunduk menutupi rasa malunya, ada perasaan senang saat Yunho menyukai masakannya.

"Perutku sudah kenyang sekarang aku harus latihan"

"Kau baru makan Su, jangan berlarian dulu nanti perutmu sakit"

"Aku mau latihan hyung, minggu depan FC MEN bertanding eukyangkyang"

"Ya Kim Junsu! Jangan berlari seperti itu, aish bocah itu susah sekali dikasih tahu"

Junsu meninggalkan YUNJAE berdua di ruang makan, untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam tanpa suara, merasa bingung harus berkata apa.

"Joongie~ah, _mianhe _kalau kau merasa kurang nyaman dengan Junsu, dia memang begitu, terkadang ceria tapi terkadang emosinya bisa tidak terkontrol"

"_Gwaenchana_, Suie sepertinya _namja _yang baik dan menyenangkan"

"_Mian _kalau dia agak manja dan suka se-enaknya sendiri"

"Dia pasti anak tunggal, karena itu Junsu sangat dimanja orang tuanya, begitu kan?"

Yunho menatap _doe _indah Jaejoong, haruskah dia menceritakannya?

"Junsu...dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, keduanya meninggal 3 tahun lalu"

"Omo, _m-mianhe _aku tidak bermaksud untuk"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Junsu sudah bisa menerimanya, dia sudah kembali menjadi Kim Junsu yang ku kenal"

"Kau, sangat dekat dengan Junsu"

"Hum, dia sudah seperti adiku sendiri, awalnya Appa meminta Junsu untuk tinggal bersama kami, tapi dia menolak dia merasa bahwa rumahnya adalah rumah tempat bersama Umma dan Appanya, dan ia harus menjaga itu"

"_Keunde_, orang tua Junsu meninggal karena apa?"

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Uhm! Ah maksudku, aku kan sudah berteman dengan Junsu aku takut aku salah bicara nantinya dan membuat Suie sedih, _mian _aku tidak bermaksud lancang"

Yunho tersenyum, entah sudah ke-berapa kali ia tersenyum karena _namja _cantik itu sejak kemarin, posisinya sebagai pemimpin kelompok mafia ternama di Asia membuatnya jarang tersenyum.

"Kecelakaan mobil, orang tua Junsu meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. menurut Appa itu bukan kecelakaan murni dan setelah diselidiki benar saja, mobil Kim ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah dimodifikasi sampai remnya blong hingga menabrak pembatas pagar dan masuk ke jurang"

"Oh Tuhan, benarkah?" wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu.

"Ia sempat mengalami shock, tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya diam dikamar selama satu bulan, sebulan kemudian pembunuhnya ditemukan dan ternyata dia adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim yang menaruh dendam pada Kim ahjussi, kami ingin membalaskan dendam untuknya tapi Junsu malah menyerahkan penjahat itu pada polisi, dia berfikir kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama maka dia tidak ada bedanya dengan penjahat itu"

"_Jeongmal_? Junsu mengampuni mereka semua?"

"Itulah Junsu kami, ia memiliki hati seluas lautan yang tidak pernah menaruh dendam atau benci pada siapapun, karena itu kami semua menyayanginya"

"Aku kagum padanya, mungkin kalau itu terjadi padaku aku tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan mereka ke polisi, aku akan menghajar mereka satu persatu!"

"Benarkah? Kau mau menghajar pakai jurus apa lagi hum?" goda Yunho.

"Y-Yah, jangan tertawa! Aku _namja _tentu saja aku bisa sedikit ilmu bela diri"

"Ahahahaha kau benar-benar menarik Joongie, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tua kalau kau berada disini terus"

"_Waeo?_"

"Karena aku selalu tertawa jika bersamamu"

Pipi _namja _berambut hitam legam itu kembali memanas, wait kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa dia justru malu pada orang yang berniat membunuhnya? Ok ini salah Jaejoong, ini salah. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"_Sajangnim_, gawat!"

Lee Donghae, asisten pribadi Yunho tergesa-gesa menemui pemimpinnya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan si tawanan cantik.

"Ada apa?" suara Yunho terdengar tegas, beda sekali jika ia sedang berbicara dengan Jaejoong atau Junsu.

_Namja _tampan bertubuh pendek itu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Yunho, tubuh Yunho menegang seketika. Jaejoong yang melihat adegan itu merasa ada yang tidak beres, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Kita pergi"

"K-Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana kalau kau butuh baju minta saja pada Woori, aku harus pergi"

Setelah itu Yunho melangkah pergi di dampingi Donghae meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam di ruang makan. Ia menyender pada bangkunya, bingung harus mengerjakan apa, jujur ia merasa takut karena tidak ada Yunho, bagaimana jika nanti ada yang meracuninya atau tiba-tiba menembaknya? Atau yang lebih parah ada yang menculik dan mencicang tubuhnya? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya.

Daripada ketakutan tidak jelas lebih baik ia menuju kamarnya, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah foto dengan bingkai yang besar tergantung di ruang keluarga.

"Hmmmm ini pasti foto keluarga Yunho, apa ini Appa Jung? Aigoooo Jung Eomma sangat cantik, _chakkaman_ siapa _yeoja _ini? Cantik sekali, apa dia kekasih Yunho? Atau mungkin istrinya? OMO! Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau pikirkan! Memangnya kalau dia sudah menikah kenapa? _pabo pabo"_ gumam Jajeoong sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Ia melangkahkan lagi kaki jenjangnya, namun ia baru tersadar sesuatu.

"APPA! Aku bisa menelpon Appa, dirumah ini pasti ada telepon kan?"

Jaejoong mencari-cari seisi rumah dan hasilnya? Nihil. Ia bahkan sudah coba meminjam dari beberapa orang yang ada dirumah itu, tapi tidak ada satu orang-pun yang mau meminjamkannya, Yunho sudah memperhitungkan hal ini karena itu ia memerintahkan tidak membolehkan ada yang meminjamkan Jaejoong telepon.

"Hiksss _eottoke_? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang kalau begini? Hiksss Appa" 

**_BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL_**

Sudah hampir sepuluh hari Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah dan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, polisi sudah berusaha mencari namun tidak ada yang tahu dimana putera tunggal Hankyung itu berada. juga seperti sudah putus asa akan keberadaan Jaejoong, ia bahkan mengira bahwa Jaejoong sudah tewas terbunuh, karena pikirannya yang kacau membuat kondisi tubuhnya melemah dan jatuh sakit.

Berbeda dengan sang Appa yang sakit, si tawanan cantik kita justru menikmati tinggal dirumah Yunho, ia mengajari Junsu bermain piano, ia juga memasak untuk kedua sepupu itu, bahkan membantu Yunho memecahkan masalah di perusahaan. Mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain dan Yunho lupa akan tujuannya kenapa ia menculik Jaejoong, ia terpesona oleh keindahan yang terus saja _namja_ cantik itu berikan, rasanya ia ingin Jaejoong selalu berada di dekatnya.

Sore hari begitu gelap, langit mendung seperti akan turun hujan, Jaejoong berada dikamar dan duduk dipinggir jendela sambil menatap langit, wajahnya terlihat sendu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong "_Nugu"_ tanya Jaejoong tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yunho"

"Masuklah Yun"

Yunho membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Jaejoong yang nampak murung, ia berjalan mendekati namja cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu jelek kalau sedih begitu"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia menoleh kearah Yunho tapi kemudian kembali menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dan basah karena tetesan hujan.

"_Aniyo, _aku hanya merindukan Appaku, sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak melihatnya, Appa pasti sangat mencemaskanku"

Air muka Yunho mendadak murung, ia sadar bahwa Jaejoong sangat merindukan Appanya, terlalu senang dengan keberadaan Jaejoong di sisinya membuat ia lupa bahwa _namja _Kim itu memiliki keluarga.

"Appa, terkadang susah minum obat dan vitamin yang diberikan dokter, ia tidak akan mau meminumnya kalau bukan aku yang memaksa, semoga Vic ahjumma bisa membujuk Appa untuk minum obat, kalau tidak jantung Appa bisa kambuh kapan saja"

Yunho masih diam sambil menatap Jaejoong, ia tahu bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi dimana ia harus membiarkan Jaejoong pergi, meski ada rasa tidak rela karena ia ingin Jaejoong terus bersamanya. Kim Jaejoong telah mengambil tempat khusus dihatinya, dia membutuhkan Jaejoong, seolah Jaejoong adalah oksigen baginya untuk bernafas.

"Kau ingin pulang Joongie?"

Jaejoong beralih menatap Yunho, dia tidak menyangka bahwa _namja _berbibir hati itu akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang Jaejoong harapkan sejak ia pertama kali datang kerumah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah seolah anggukannya itu akan melukai Yunho.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang besok"

Mata Jaejoong berbinar, pancaran cahaya yang datang dari _doe _indah yang sempat redup itu kembali bersinar.

"B-benarkah itu Yun? Aku diperbolehkan pulang? _Jeongmal_?"

"Hum, tentu saja" jawab Yunho, ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum

"_Gomawo_ Yun _jeongmal gomawo,_ aku janji tidak akan menceritakan apapun tentang keberadaanmu, aku juga janji akan sering kesini untuk mengunjungimu dan Junsu"

"_Andwe_, setelah kau pergi kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku lagi atau Junsu"

"_W-waeo?"_

"Setelah kau kembali kerumahmu aku yakin penjagaanmu akan jauh lebih ketat dari sebelumnya, mereka akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi Joongie"

"_Shiruh! _Aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu dan Junsu, kau percaya padaku kan? Aku akan kembali kesini, kau jangan khawatir Yun aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun tentang keberadaanmu"

"Tidak kau tidak perlu kembali kesini, akan terlalu berbahaya untukmu, aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu, setelah ini kita akan berpisah dan tidak saling bertemu lagi, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik"

"_ANDWE!_ Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi Yun! Aku akan mencarimu meski kau menghilang dari pandanganku, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Yun tidak mau!"

Mata indah Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba ia menarik Yunho kedalam pelukannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah jatuh hati pada _namja _yang telah menculiknya itu, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun bahwa ia mencintai Yunho. Meski ia tahu, dirinya dan Yunho berasal dari 'dunia' yang berbeda.

"Jangan menangis, hatiku sakit melihat kau menangis" ucap Yunho sambil membalas pelukan _namja _cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu jangan ucapkan kata perpisahan, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi aku yakin! Daripada ucapkan selamat tinggal lebih baik ucapkan sampai jumpa"

"_Arra arra, _sampai jumpa lagi Kim Jaejoong, kka berhentilah menangis" Yunho melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan mengusap lembut jejak air mata di pipi kemerahan si cantik Kim.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah" pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum sangat indah, membuat siapapun terpesona olehnya, bibir merah mungil itu melengkung rapih membuat otak Yunho bekerja untuk menyimpan senyuman itu, senyuman yang Yunho yakini tidak akan bisa ia lihat lagi.

"_Kajja_ kita makan, Junsu sudah menunggu sejak tadi"

"Uhm!"

Setelah makan malam Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah berada dikamarnya masing-masing, keduanya tidak bisa tidur, Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur karena senang besok akan pulang dan bertemu Appanya sedang Yunho gelisah karena memikirkan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu Jaejoong, meski Jaejoong selalu berkata pasti bisa bertemu, entahlah dia merasa tidak yakin.

"Pasti sudah tidur" gumam Yunho yang kini sudah berada di depan kamar Jaejoong.

**CKLEK~**

Yunho terkejut ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka dan mendapati Jaejoong disana yang juga sama seperti dirinya, belum tertidur.

"Yunho? Kau sedang apa?"

"J-Joongie?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur? Aku juga, aku terlalu senang karena memikirkan besok akan pulang hehehe, aku pikir segelas susu coklat hangat akan bisa membuat mataku terpejam, kau mau?"

"Tidak, kau saja"

"Hum, baiklah aku akan membuat susu coklat dulu"

"Joongie"

"Hum?"

"Kita, benarkah akan bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Aish sudah kukatakan kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, aku kan sudah berjanji padamu, Kka mana jarimu?"

Jajeoong mengambil tangan Yunho dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

"Dengar, aku Kim Jaejoong berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Jung Yunho sampai ia bosan, kalaupun ia bosan aku akan tetap menemuinya"

Yunho tertawa kecil, tawanan cantiknya ini selalu bisa membuat _mood_nya kembali baik.

"Yun, apa nanti kau akan bosan padaku?"

"Hummm mungkin"

"YAH!"

"Ahahahah _pabo_, mana mungkin aku bisa bosan berada di dekatmu"

"_Jinjja_?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Hehehe neeee aku percaya padamu"

Jaejoong tertawa senang, hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Yunho tertegun menatap wajah indah itu, ia seperti terhipnotis sehingga tanpa sadar ia merapatkan Jaejoong kedinding membuat _namja _berpinggang ramping itu terkejut, kedua tangan Yunho berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Jaejoong, mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu sering tertawa seperti tadi Jaejoongie"

"_W-wae?_" gugup Jajeoong karena wajahnya dan wajah Yunho hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang menikmati keindahan tawa itu selain aku, bisakah kau berikan senyum itu untuku saja?"

Mata doe itu berkedip cepat, menambah kadar keimutan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Oh Tuhan, formula apa yang kau berikan pada namja ini? kenapa dia begitu sempurna? pikir namja Jung itu.

**DAG DIG DUG**

Seperti itulah bunyi degup jantung Kim Jaejoong sekarang. Berdetak tak beraturan.

"Joongie, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum terlambat"

Jaejoong diam, sepertinya ia tahu si tampan Jung itu akan mengatakan apa, jadi ia memilih menunggu kalimat sakral yang akan diucapkan Yunho.

"A-aku"

Jaejoong kini mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia sungguh tidak sabar menunggu kalimat 'aku menyukaimu Jaejoong', dalam hati ia terus bergumam, lakukan Yunho, katakan Yunho.

"A-aku"

"N-ne?"

Yunho menatap kedua mata indah Jaejoong lekat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur, bye"

"E-eh?"

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong dan berjalan cepat kembali ke-kamarnya. Demi Tuhan, jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama, Yunho seorang pemimpin mafia terkuat di Asia, berani, tangguh dan tidak pernah mengenal kata mundur, tapi hari ini? _Damn! _Dia 'dikalahkan' oleh seorang bocah cantik yang membuat pertahanannya lemah.

"Yunnie _pabo!_"

**BRAK~**

Jaejoong menutup pintu kencang membuat Yunho yang sudah berada didalam kamarnya tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong menginginkan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia tidak ingin membawa Jaejoong ke dunia hitam, ia tidak ingin mencelakakan Jaejoong karena dunia mereka berbeda, Jaejoong akan mendapatkan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik bukan penjahat seperti dirinya.

"Selamat malam Jaejoongie"

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali _namja _cantik itu sudah bangun, seperti biasa ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho dan Junsu, setelahnya Jaejoong bersiap untuk pulang. Di depan mobil yang akan mengantarnya, ia sibuk menenangkan Junsu yang menangis dan merajuk agar Jaejoong tidak pergi.

"Ssssshhh jangan menangis Su, aku berjanji akan kembali kesini lagi secepatnya"

"_Keunde _kenapa Joongie tidak tinggal disini saja eoh? Apa Junsu dan Yunho hyung tidak baik sama Joongie sampai Joongie harus pulang?"

"Aku harus pulang Su, Appa menunggu dirumah sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi aku berjanji saat aku kembali aku akan membawakan buku-buku musiku dan bisa kau pelajari nanti"

"Joongie janji ne, jangan ingkar!"

"Ne aku janji, sudah jangan menangis lagi"

"Jaejoong~ah, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae yang sudah siap dibangku kemudinya.

"Hum, Hyukjae hyung Yunho _eoddie_?"

"_Sajangnim _sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ada masalah di kantor cabang Gwangju jadi ia harus segera kesana"

"Ah begitu?" Jaejoong mendesah kecewa.

"_Kajja_ kita pergi sekarang?"

"Hum, Su aku pergi ne aku titip Yunho, kadang ia suka lupa makan kau tahu kan lambungnya kurang baik"

"Neee kau tenang saja, Yunho hyung akan kupaksa makan kalau ia menolak"

"Bye Suie"

"Bye Joongie, kembali lagi kesini neeeeee"

Dengan diantar Hyukjae, Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah Yunho, ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Junsu yang masih melambaikan tangannya, ia juga memperhatikan rumah Jung dengan seksama, rumah yang awalnya sangat ia takuti namun sekarang justru akan ia rindukan.

"Sampai jumpa Yunnie"

Tanpa diketahui Jaejoong sebenarnya Yunho masih berada dirumah, dari kamarnya dibalik tirai jendela, Yunho bisa melihat mobil yang membawa Jaejoong mulai menjauh dan hilang dari pandangannya, ia bukannya tidak ingin menemui Jaejoong tapi dia hanya ingin menyiapkan diri, agar kelak dia akan terbiasa hidup tanpa _namja _cantik itu disisinya.

"Selamat tinggal Jaejoongie"

**TBC**

**Kemunculan Changmin ditunggu yaaaaa, seperti biasa dia bakalan jd babynya YUNJAE, lha emang magnae setan itu pan ANAK YUNJAE, aneh aja kl ada yg berpikir Changmin bini Yunho #smirkbarengKyu**


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL  
.**

**ost. by BoA - Between Heaven and Hell**

**.**

**Hepi reading aja muah #sundulsayang**

**.**

**.**

Sembilan puluh lima menit berlalu, BMW seri 8 berwarna metalik itu berhenti di tikungan yang hampir sampai ke kediaman Kim. Hyukjae tidak mengantar Jaejoong sampai kerumah karena terlalu beresiko, dirumah Jaejoong pasti akan banyak polisi yang berjaga. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Hyukjae, Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk sampai kerumah hingga tak sampai 10 menit ia sudah berada di depan rumah mewahnya, namja cantik itu membuka pintu gerbang dengan tergesa-gesa, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Appa Kim yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Appa, Joongie pulang Appa" panggilnya saat sudah berada didalam rumah, ia terkejut karena begitu banyak polisi didalam.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong?!" seru Victoria, ia segera menuruni tangga untuk memeluk majikan mudanya itu.

"Vic ahjumaaaa, hikss Joongie rindu sama ahjumma"

"Tuan muda, anda anda sudah kembali? Benarkah ini anda?"

"Neee ini Joongie ahjumma, Appa dimana?"

"Tuan besar ada dikamar, _kajja _ia pasti senang melihat anda sudah kembali"

Pelayan cantik itu menarik Jaejoong menuju kamar Hankyung.

"Appa" panggil Jaejoong saat ia menemukan Hankyung terbaring dikamar lengkap dengan selang infus di tangannya.

"J-Joongie? Kaukah itu? J-Joongie Appa" tanya Hankyung lemah.

"Ne Appa, Joongie sudah pulang Appa, hikssss Joongie rindu sekali sama Appa, _mianhe_ Joongie membuat Appa cemas hikssss" isak si cantik.

Hankyung yang seolah energinya sudah kembali kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jaejoong, menciumi Jaejoong dan memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata putera kesayangannya telah kembali. Kedua anak dan Appa itu saling berpelukan, melepas rindu karena lama tak bertemu

Sebulan sudah Jaejoong kembali kerumahnya, aktifitasnya juga sudah kembali normal, ia sudah mulai bersekolah lagi meskipun dengan penjagaan yang lebih ketat. Kedua polisi Siwon dan Ahra masih terus berusaha menanyakan informasi tentang Yunho, namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak menjawab, selalu saja ada alasan jika ditanyai mengenai Yunho, kalau tidak pura-pura sakit ia akan beralasan besok ada ulangan atau ingin ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun Jaejoong, Hankyung sudah menyiapkan pesta besar untuk puteranya itu, dan Jaejoong ingin mengundang Yuho agar di hari istimewanya itu orang yang paling spesial dihatinya turut hadir. Tapi bagaimana caranya? kalau Yunho datang, pasti polisi-polisi itu akan langsung menangkapnya.

"Yah, kau kenapa huh? Daritadi diam saja" tanya Yuchun yang melihat Jaejoong hanya mengaduk aduk ramyunnya.

"_Nothing_, aku hanya bosan"

"Bosan? Tidak biasanya kau bosan? Btw akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau sering sekali melamun ada apa Joongie?"

"Hffffffttt, aku merindukan seseorang Chunnie"

"Aigooo kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau rindukan sekarang eoh? Dan kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak tahu menyebutnya apa, aku menyukainya dan sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku, yang aku tahu sekarang aku sangat sangat ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kalau mau bertemu ya bertemu saja" cuek Yoochun sambil menyuapkan ramyun kemulutnya.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku bertemu dengannya?"

"_Wae?_ Kenapa harus aku? Pengawalmu kan banyak minta antar saja sama mereka"

"Aish tidak bisa, kalau aku ketahuan menemuinya akan berbahaya, ayolah Chunnie aku mohon bantu aku, aku sampai gila karena merindukannya"

"_Chakkam, _berbahaya? Maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun penasaran sambil menenggak lemon tea-nya.

"Tentu saja berbahaya, orang yang ingin aku temui kan Yunho"

**BUAAAARRR~**

Yuchun memuncratkan ice lemon itu tepat kearah Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya _namja _cantik itu memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga ia bisa menghindar.

"KAU MAU BERTEMU PENJAHAT ITU?!"

Jaejoong segera menutup mulut sepupu tampannya, ia takut pengawal yang tak jauh darinya itu mendengar.

"Aish jangan keras-keras!"

Yuchun berontak dia menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau gila Kim Jaejoong! Bagaimana bisa kau merindukan orang yang ingin membunuhmu! Kau sudah tidak waras"

"Dia tidak sejahat yang kau kira, kalau kau sudah mengenalnya kau juga pasti akan mengaguminya"

"Mengagumi penjahat? Kurasa tidak Kim"

"Ayolah Chunnie temani aku, aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri karena mereka pasti akan mengikutiku" rengek Jaejoong

"Shiruh! Aku masih ingin menikah punya anak dan hidup bahagia, aku masih belum ingin mati Jae"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mati?"

"Aigoooooo kau ini polos atau pabo huh? Dengar, kalau aku mengantarmu kesana keberadaan aku sebagai Park Yuchun bisa tidak aman, mereka mengira aku akan membocorkan rahasia kediaman mereka, lalu nanti mereka akan menculik dan membunuhku agar aku tidak membeberkan keberadaan mereka pada polisi, kalau sudah begitu bagaimana? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau berlebihan Yuchun~ah -_-"

"Ck, jangan menatapku seperti itu, sudahlah aku tidak mau dan kau juga jangan kembali kesana demi keselamatanmu baby J?"

"Chunnie jahat tidak mau membantuku! Padahal Yunho punya adik sepupu yang manis, tadinya kalau Chunie mau mengantarku akan aku kenalkan pada Suie"

Mata bulat Yuchun mendelik, sepertinya ia mendengar kata manis tadi.

"Adik sepupu? Apa benar sangat manis?" tanya Yuchun yang sudah mulai tergoda, radar plaboynya menangkap sinyal-sinyal keberadaan seseorang yang cantik jelita, pikir Yuchun.

"Suie sangat manis, kau tahu kulitnya putih, lembuuutttt sekali dan yang paling penting dia memiliki butt yang seksiiii~"

"Tapi, tetap saja dia kan adik Yunho, sama-sama mafia"

"Ish kau tidak percaya padaku huh? Ok kalau tidak mau, jangan menyesal ne"

"Ya ya, aish kau ini tahu saja kelemahanku, eung apa benar dia se-seksi yang kau bilang tadi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat, dia sangat tahu kelemahan sepupu tampannya itu, tidak akan pernah kuat mendengar kata seksi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menemanimu"

"_Jinjja_? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa _gomawo _Yuchunnie"

Setelah memberikan alasan yang dirasa cukup masuk akal dan berusaha meyakinkan polisi yang menjaganya agar tidak mengikuti mereka, Jaejoong dan Yuchun segera meluncur menuju kediaman Yunho dengan menggunakan mobil Yuchun, mereka menyusuri hutan dan beberapa desa dengan jalan yang berkelok-kelok.

"Aigoooo sepertinya aku tahu dimana tempat syuting film Twilight, pasti di daerah sini, lihat saja dari tadi yang aku lihat hanya pohon jalan berbelok dan disampingku ada jurang, Joongie kau berpacaran dengan vampire huh?"

"Jangan cerewet, kau berkonsentrasi menyetir saja, seingatku sih memang ini jalannya, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan saat aku diantar pulang supaya nanti saat ingin bertemu Yunho, aku hapal jalannya hehehe"

"Ish teliti sekali, Yah ini belok kiri atau kanan?"

"Kanan! Eh kiri kiri"

Setelah melewati rintangan dan hampir tersasar mereka akhirnya sampai juga kerumah Yunho, mobil Yuchun terparkir digerbang depan menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu yang terbuat dari besi berwarna hitam itu, tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang penjaga yang menghampiri mobil Yuchun.

"Omo omo mereka mau membunuh kita Jae, omo"

"Jangan berlebihan" sahut Jaejoong sambil membuka kaca jendela mobil.

"Jaejoong~ah?" tanya kedua orang itu serempak.

"_Anyeong_ apa kabar?" jawab Jaejoong ramah.

"Jaejoong~ah? Omo kau kembali eoh? kenapa baru kesini lagi? Kami semua merindukanmu"

"Hehehe _mianhe _aku baru sempat kesini tugas sekolahku menggunung, ah apa Yunho ada?"

"Ne _sajangnim_ ada didalam, tapi siapa pria itu?"

"Dia Yuchun sepupuku, kalian tenang saja dia bisa dipercaya"

"Baiklah silahkan masuk"

Pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan membiarkan Ferari hitam Yuchun masuk, ia kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya dan ikut turun bersama Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Yunho. Namun sebelum Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, ia mendengar suara tawa khas Junsu dari taman belakang, ia berpikir pasti Yunho ada disana, Jaejoong berlari menuju taman belakang.

"Kim Jaejoong kau mau kemana? Aish bisakah kau tidak berlari? YAH! Apa kau lupa kalau sepupumu ini memiliki penyakit asma!"

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Yunho tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yuchun. Suara Junsu semakin terdengar itu berarti mereka tidak jauh dari taman.

"Hyung bolanya ditendang kesini bukan kesamping" tawa Junsu meledak karena Yunho tidak bisa menendang bola operan dari Junsu ke gawang.

"Suie~ah sudah ya aku capek, kau lanjutkan dengan Donghae atau Hyukjae saja"

"Shiruh! Aku sudah sering bermain dengan mereka, hyung Ppali tendang bolanya kesini Ppaliwa"

Yunho yang hanya bisa pasrah akhirnya memilih menendang bola berwarna hitam putih itu kearah samping, dimana bola itu menuju dari arah Jaejoong datang.

"Ah" pekik Jaejoong saat bola bundar itu mengenai dahi mulusnya.

"Omo! Joongie kaukah itu?"

"_Anyeong _Su" sapa _namja _cantik itu ramah sambil mengelus dahi putih mulusnya yang sedikit memerah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA JOONGIEEEE, Uri Joongie kembaliiii"

Junsu berlari memeluk Jaejoong, kedua _namja _manis bermarga Kim itu saling berpelukan erat, satu bulan tak berkomunikasi tentu saja membuat mereka saling merindukan. Yunho yang baru menyadari bahwa itu benar-benar Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti melihat pujaan hatinya kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong setelah melepas pelukan Junsu.

"Kau kembali?"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, _mianhe_ aku baru bisa kesini"

"_Welcome home_ Jaejoongie"

Jantung yang sudah lama tidak berdetak kencang kini kembali berdetak tidak beraturan, suara Yunho, senyum Yunho, pujian Yunho untuknya selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersipu dan menggetarkan hatinya. Dan ia, selalu suka perasaan seperti ini.

"SIAPA KAU? ANGKAT TANGANMU?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae terkejut melihat kedatangan orang yang tidak mereka kenal, reaksi mereka begitu cepat sehingga langsung menodongkan senjata kearah Yuchun yang sedang kelelahan karena mengejar Jaejoong.

"_M-mwo_? A-aku?" dengan dua senjata yang ditodingkan kearahnya sontak membuat Yuchun gugup sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Donghae~ah Hyukjae~ah dia sepupuku, dia datang kesini bersamaku tanpa bantuannya aku tidak akan bisa kesini"

Donghae dan Hyukjae melirik Yunho untuk meminta persetujuan sang bos, Yunho mengangguk dan mereka berdua menurunkan senjatanya.

"Chunnie~ah kemari aku perkenalkan, ini Jung Yunho dan ini Kim Junsu"

"Joongie, dia siapa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Dia sepupuku Su namanya Park Yuchun, dia yang menemaniku kesini"

Junsu berjalan mendekati Yuchun yang masih _shock_, siapa yang tidak _shock _jika disodori dua senjata api seperti tadi. Junsu memandangi Yuchun dengan tatapan polosnya sambil sesekali mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau namja yang sangat tampan, aku pikir di dunia ini tidak ada yang setampan Yunho hyung, eukyangkyang! _Anyeong_ _nae_ Kim Junsu _imnida_"

Yuchun tidak merespon sapaannya, Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"_Anyeooongg _nae K.I.M J.U.N.S.U _imnidaaaaa_" kini ia mengeraskan suaranya, berharap mendapat respon dari si tampan Park.

"YAH! NAMAKU KIM JUNSUUUUUUUU"

Diteriaki oleh lumba-lumba imut membuat Yuchun terbangun dari _shock_nya,mata bulatnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan mata bulan sabit Junsu.

"K-Kau siapa?"

"Hehehe wajahmu lucu sekali, aku Kim Junsu adik sepupu Yunho hyung"

"J-jadi kau yang bernama Kim Junsu?"

"Uhm! Aku Kim Junsu, _waeo_?"

"_A-ani_" Yuchun mendadak gugup, ternyata Jaejoong benar Junsu memang sangat manis, meski sedikit berisik.

"Yunnie, ini Yuchun yang sering kuceritakan padamu, dia sepupu merangkap sahabatku Yunnie~ya"

"Hi, aku Yunho akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga"

"_A-Anyeong_ Park Yuchun _imnida_" Yuchun membungkuk hormat, jujur ia masih merasa takut dengan Yunho.

"Yaiiyyy temanku bertambah satu lagi, Chunnie _kajja_ kita bermain bola" Junsu menarik tangan Yuchun tanpa permisi menuju lapangan.

"B-bola? A-aku tidak bisa bermain bola, aku tidak suka berkeringat, Ya jangan menarik-narik tanganku"

"_Ppaliwa _temani aku main bola"

Yuchun yang dipaksa bermain bola pasrah ditarik Junsu, sedang pasangan YUNJAE memilih berjalan-jalan di taman mengintari rumah Yunho.

"Sudah lama kita berjalan-jalan seperti ne? Aku selalu merindukan hari ini"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi Joongie, kau sungguh menepati janjimu"

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak menepati janji Yun, kalau aku bilang iya pasti iya, btw kau sepertinya sudah tidak terlambat makan lagi, perutmu jadi gendut begini eoh? Ish mirip beruang"

"Ahahaha beruang yang tampan hum? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hum? Yah beginilah, setelah kembali dari rumahmu waktu itu, polisi-polisi selalu menanyakan informasi tentang dirimu, _keunde _kau tenang saja Yunnie aku tidak pernah memberikan informasi apapun tentangmu"

"Aku percaya padamu Joongie, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun"

"Hehehe tentu saja aku akan melindungimu semampuku, oh iya Yunnie eung apa kau merindukanku?"

"Apa kau merindukan aku?"

"Ish kenapa bertanya balik" pout Jaejoong lucu.

"Kalau kau merindukan aku tandanya aku juga merindukanmu Jaejoongie"

Kalimat Yunho membuat senyum Jaejoong semakin terkembang, darahnya berdesir hangat.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukan Yunnie setiap hari, ah _ani_ tapi setiap detik, lalu apa Yunnie juga merindukan aku sebanyak itu?"

"Kalau ada hitungan waktu yang lebih kecil dari detik maka sebanyak itulah aku merindukanmu"

Wajah itu semakin memerah seperti buah _peach_, ia tersenyum malu bercampur senang mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengobrol dan tertawa bersama melepas rindu yang selama ini tak tersampaikan, hingga tak terasa waktu begitu cepat bergulir hari mulai gelap dan itu mengharuskan Jaejoong untuk pulang meski Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang karena ia masih ingin bersama _namja _tampannya itu.

Jaejoong sudah berdiri disamping pintu mobil Yuchun.

"Yunnie~ah, lusa aku ulang tahun eung itu apakah kau bisa datang?" Jaejoong bertanya ragu.

Yunho terdiam, di posisinya seperti sekarang ia tidak bisa langsung menjawab.

"Ah _mianhe _harusnya aku tahu Yunnie tidak akan bisa datang, terlalu berbahaya jika Yunnie disana aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Kau mau aku datang?"

"Aku sangat ingin tapi" Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah aku akan datang"

"_M-Mwo?_ _Jeongmal?_ T-Tidak perlu Yun, aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu"

"Aku akan datang Joongie, aku janji"

"Yunnie~ya"

"Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, kalau kubilang datang aku pasti akan datang, Kka pulanglah ini sudah malam"

"Uhm! _Arraso, gomawo _Yunnie"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Yuchun~ah terima kasih sudah mengajak Junsu bermain maaf merepotkan-mu"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung aku juga senang bisa menemaninya, dia sangat menyenangkan, salam untuknya jika ia sudah bangun nanti"

Yunho mengangguk, karena terlalu lelah bermain membuat si manis Junsu tertidur dan ia tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Jaejoong dan Yuchun.

"Bye Yunnie"

"Bye Jaejoongie"

Ferari hitam Yuchun melaju menembus kegelapan malam meninggalkan kediaman Jung. Yunho masih setia memandangi mobil yang membawa kekasih hatinya, sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh mata ia kemudian berbalik menuju rumah.

"_Sajangnim_ apa anda benar-benar akan datang?" tanya Donghae, asisten pribadinya itu sempat mendengar percakapan YUNJAE tadi.

Yunho menoleh kearah Donghae yang terlihat cemas, dia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak orang kepercayaanya itu.

"Mana bisa aku menolak keinginannya, kau tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi _sajangnim _itu seperti menyerahkan diri anda"

"Mereka tidak akan menangkapku, lagipula Siwon ada disana aku percaya padanya dan lagi kalau aku tidak datang aku akan mengecewakan Joongie, aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih"

"Anda masih mempercayai Siwon~shi _sajangnim_? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada anda?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencinya setelah bersahabat denganya selama lebih dari 10 tahun Donghae~ah, lagipula dia adalah namja yang dicintai Sica adiku, sudahlah kau tidak usah cemas"

"Saya hanya mencemaskan anda _sajangnim_, ah _sajangnim_ itu...apa anda benar-benar menyukai Jaejoong?

"Menurutmu?"

"Saya tidak pernah melihat anda tersenyum seperti saat anda bersama dengannya, dan kalau anda memang menyukainya saya selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk anda _sajangnim_"

"Aku hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan persaaanku Hae, doakan aku ne?"

"Hum tentu saja _sajangnim_"

"Kka kita masuk, ah bagaimana dengan laporan tentang GD dan TOP yang kuminta? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi?"

"Sudah _sajangnim_, semua berkasnya ada di meja _sajangnim_"

"_Arraso, _aku akan memeriksanya, kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan mereka pergi" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

**_BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL_**

Hari yang dinanti Kim Jaejoong tiba, sebuah pesta ulang tahun pewaris keluarga Kim kini genap berusia delapan belas tahun, usia yang cukup matang untuk menentukan pilihan hidupnya sendiri. Dan Jaejoong meminta Appanya untuk mengadakan pesta di rumah saja tidak di hotel seperti biasa. Menggunakan kaos rajutan berwarna _peach _dengan celana panjang putih dipadu cardigan berwarna pink cerah membuat Jaejoong tampil sangat indah, sulit mendeskripsikan betapa cantiknya seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum hari itu, hatinya berdebar menunggu seseorang yang teramat penting dalam hidupnya.

"Joongie sayang, sepertinya semua temanmu sudah datang, apa bisa kita mulai saja acaranya?" tanya Hankyung

"_Aniyo _Appa, masih ada satu lagi teman Joongie yang belum datang"

"Teman? Apa dia sangat istimewa sampai kau harus menunggu kedatangannya hum?" goda Hankyung.

"Hummmm bisa dibilang begitu Appa, dia teman Joongie yang sangat sangat istimewa"

"Aigoooo anak Appa sudah besar rupanya, baiklah kita akan menunggu pangeranmu itu"

"Aish Appa" rajuknya malu.

Jaejoong menunggu sambil tetap menyapa teman-teman sekolahnya yang sudah berdatangan, ia tidak ingin memulai acara tanpa Yunho. Beberapa polisi seperti Siwon dan Ahra serta kerabat dekat Kim juga datang, pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong benar-benar meriah dan mewah.

"Joongie, apa mungkin ia akan datang?" bisik Yuchun

"Aku yakin dia akan datang Yuchun~ah"

"Ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya Joongie, apa kau tidak mau memulai acaranya?"

"Dia pasti akan datang Chunnie, kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi" Jaejoong mulai cemas sekarang.

Hampir 60 menit berlalu, tamu-tamu mulai gelisah karena acara belum saja dimulai, Hankyung mencoba membujuk Jaejoong untuk memulai acara tapi tetap Jaejoong tidak ingin acara itu dimulai sebelum Yunho datang.

"Joongie~ah kita mulai saja ne? Kasihan teman-temanmu yang lain sudah menunggu sejak tadi, mungkin temanmu itu sedikit terlambat"

"_Hajiman_, _arraso _kita mulai saja acaranya" ucap Jaejoong sendu.

Saat lampu sudah dimatikan dan nyanyian selamat ulang tahun selesai dinyanyikan, kini saatnya _namja _cantik itu untuk meniup lilin dan membuat pengharapan.

"_Hana dul set"_

"Maaf saya terlambat" suara bass Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong untuk meniup lilinnya.

"Yunnie? YUNNIE!" Jaejoong berlari menghambur kepelukan Yunho, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hi Joongie, _mian _aku terlambat"

"_Gwaenchana _Yunnie"

"Yunho?" sahut Siwon dan Ahra bersamaan, tangan mereka sudah berada di belakang kemeja bersiap untuk mengambil senjata.

"Hentikan! Tidak boleh ada yang menyakitinya dia adalah tamuku" sahut Jaejoong cepat ketika melihat kedua polisi itu bergerak.

"Tapi dia Yunho, Jung Yunho! Oh Tuhan Jaejoong bagaimana bisa kau" ucap Ahra tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jangan kalian sentuh dia, berani kalian menyentuhnya kalian akan berhadapan denganku" Jaejoong menjadi tameng bagi Yunho.

Siwon dan polisi cantik itu sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jaejoong, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi akrab bahkan sangat intim dengan orang yang berbahaya seperti Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, apa dia...Jung Yunho?" tanya Hankyung

"Ne Appa, dia Yunho orang yang pernah mencoba ingin membunuh Joongie, dia juga yang menculik Joongie waktu itu, tapi dia tidak sejahat yang Appa kira, dialah orang yang istimewa untuk Joongie Appa"

"_Mwo? _Joongie kau jangan main-main dia..."

"Mafia? Lalu apa seorang pemimpin mafia tidak boleh datang ke pesta ulang tahun? Lagipula dia disini sebagai Jung Yunho teman Joongie bukan sebagai Jung Yunho pemimpin mafia Jung yang sering kalian sebut jahat itu!"

"Kim _sajangnim_ perkenalkan nama saya Jung Yunho dan saya adalah teman putera anda" ucap Yunho sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Berani sekali kau datang kesini setelah ingin mencoba membunuh anaku, Pergi! Kalian, tangkap dia!"

"BERHENTI! Kubilang tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Yunho!"

Suasana pesta mendadak tegang, beberapa tamu hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perjuangan cinta seorang Kim Jaejoong, meski beberapa diantaranya sudah berhamburan keluar tak ingin terlibat masalah.

"Sepertinya aku sudah merusak pestamu Joongie, aku pulang saja kalau begitu"

"Kau tidak merusak pestaku Yunnie, mereka yang merusaknya!"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, ah ini hadiah untukmu"

Yunho memberikan sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah dengan pita putih kecil diatasnya.

"I-Ini apa Yunnie~ya?"

"Hadiah untukmu semoga kau suka, _saengil chukka hamnida _Boojaejoongie"

Air mata haru menggenang di _doe _eyes Jaejoong, ia kemudian memeluk Yunho erat dengan kalimat ucapan terima kasih yang terus ia ucapkan.

"_Gomawo _Yunnie _gomawo jeongmal_"

"Ne, Aku harus pulang boo kehadiranku tidak membuat mereka nyaman, aku pulang dulu boo, bye"

**CHUP~**

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni, tidak hanya Jaejoong yang mendadak napasnya tertahan tapi juga orang-orang disekitarnya, mereka semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Terlebih Hankyung yang sangat marah putera kesayangannya dikecup oleh _namja _brengsek seperti Yunho. Yunho pergi meninggalkan pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang gagal, ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkir.

"Yuuuuuuunnn"

Pergerakan tangan si tampan Jung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara halus memanggil namanya.

"Yunnie~"

"Boo? Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Yunnie"

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Aku kabur! _Ppali _kita pergi sebelum mereka menangkap kita _Ppali _Yun!"

"_Keunde_"

"Yunnie~" rajuk Jaejoong

"Aish kau ini, _arraso arraso_ masuklah"

Secepat kilat Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil Yunho dan secepat kilat pula Audy S6 Yunho melesat di jalanan malam Seoul yang masih ramai.

"_Naeppeun _Joongie, bagaimana bisa kau kabur dari pestamu sendiri hum?" tanya Yunho yang masih konsentrasi menyetir.

"Hehehe aku ingin bersama Yunnie malam ini, sekali-kali kabur tidak apa kan?"

Yunho tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, _namja _cantik yang berbeda delapan tahun dengannya itu sangat nakal _aniya_?

"Kka, kau mau kemana?"

"Huuumm kemana saja, asal bersama Yunnie seluruh tempat adalah surga"

"Aigoooooo uri Boojae sudah pintar menggombal hum sekarang?"

"Hanya padamu Jung Yunnie"

Hari ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yunho tersenyum, dihatinya tidak ia pedulikan akibat mengenai kefrontalan dirinya menampakan diri di depan polisi, ataupun pendapat Appa Jaejoong tentang reputasi buruk dirinya, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah perasaannya, perasaan yang nyaman saat ia berada di dekat _namja _cantik yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Mobil Yunho melaju menuju sungai Han, rupanya salah satu _dream date_ Jaejoong adalah membawa orang yang dicintainya itu untuk berkencan di pinggiran Sungai Han, menikmati indahnya malam dipinggir sungai Han yang gemerlap dengan lampu warna warni bersama orang yang dicinta sungguh sangat romantis. Mobil Yunho terpakir tepat dibawa jembatan di pinggir Sungai tercantik di Korea itu, keduanya berada didalam mobil tanpa berniat untuk turun.

"Yunnie ini apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan kotak kecil yang dihadiahkan Yunho untuknya.

"Buka saja"

Dibukanya perlahan kotak beludru itu dan ia terkejut mendapati sebuah cincin sederhana berwarna silver dengan satu berlian kecil diatasnya.

"Y-Yunnie, ini"

Yunho mencabut cincin bermerk _Cartier _itu dari tempatnya dan meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu ini kurang romantis karena aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untukmu selain cincin ini, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk menyatakan bahwa aku...mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong mengedip-edipkan matanya cepat, sambungan koneksi otaknya masih ter-loading.

"Joongie~ah, maukah kau menjadi pacarku sebelum aku siap melamarmu untuk menjadikanmu pasanganku?"

Pacar? Pasangan? Wait apa maksud dari semua ini, otak Jaejoong mulai terkoneksi meski masih pentium satu.

"Joongie...Joongie kenapa kau diam?"

Mulai beranjak ke _celeron._

"Joongie, Boojaejoongie"

"AKU MAU! M-maksudku aku mau Yunnie"

_Loading finished._

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat reaksi _namja _yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya, ada perasaan lega saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, meski dihatinya ia mulai dilanda kecemasan mengenai hubungannya dengan Jaejoong kelak.

"Kukira kau akan menolaku boo"

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus menolakmu? Aku menyukaimu _neomu neomu neomu joahyo_"

"Hum benarkah?"

"Uhm! Hiksss aku terharu, Yunnie ternyata bisa romantis juga hiksss"

Yunho tertawa karena Boojaejoongie-nya itu hobi sekali menangis, ia heran benarkah yang ada dihadapannya ini seorang pria?.

"Ya! Yunnie kenapa mentertawakan aku?"

"Ahahahaha kau benar-benar lucu boo, sangat menarik"

"Aish berhenti tertawa, hiksss aku benci Yunnie" sebal Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya dan memanyunkan bibir cherrynya itu.

"Benarkah kau membenciku?"

"Uhm! Joongie benci Yunnie, weeeeeee"

Tawa Yunho mendadak berhenti, ia mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya sambil memanyunkan bibir, sungguh ia sangat ingin mencicipi rasa dari bibir plum itu, ia sangat penasaran kenapa bibir Jaejoong bisa semerah dan nampak selalu basah meski Jaejoong tidak menggunakan _lipbalm._

"Boo" panggil Yunho sambil menarik dagu Jaejoong.

_Doe _indah Jaejoong berhadapan dengan mata kecil Yunho, jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang seolah ingin terlepas dari kerangka tubuhnya, ia benar-benar gugup dengan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan.

"Kalau kau membenciku, maka aku tidak pernah menyukaimu"

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong"

"B-Benarkah itu? Hikss b-benarkah?" Jaejoong mencengkram erat celananya sendiri, mendadak ada rasa sakit yang sulit ia jelaskan.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Hiksss Yunnie _nappeun! _Yunnie jahat! Kalau memang Yunnie tidak suka sama Joongie kenapa Yunnie ngasih Joongie cincin hiksss"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong, tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Eh?"

"_Pabo! _Aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu diawal tadi, apa kau lupa huh?"

"Hiksss benarkah? Hiksss? Yunnie mencintai Joongie?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu Jaejoongie"

**DEG**

**DEG**

Kalimat Yunho benar-benar seperti mantera baginya, tidak sanggup berkata apapun lagi Jaejoong langsung menarik leher Yunho dan membawanya untuk mendekat hingga bibir mereka saling menyapa.

"_Saranghae jeongmal Saranghae_ Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho disela ciuman pertama dengan kekasih cantiknya.

"_Nado _Yun"

Yunho menciumi bibir Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut, ia menyapukan seluruh permukaan bibir yang dirasa manis itu tanpa ada yang terlewati, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu tapi ciuman hangat yang menyesapi relung dada masing-masing, ciuman yang seolah berkata aku-sangat-mencintaimu-. Keduanya semakin merapatkan diri tidak ingin ada sedikitpun jarak yang memisahkan, Yunho menarik Jaejoong agar duduk dipangkuannya, napas keduanya berangsur cepat, tubuh Jaejoong mendadak lemas, Yunho langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tersengal kehabisan udara.

"Yunnie" wajah Jaejoong yang memerah bak udang rebus menambah manis pemilik pinggang ramping itu.

"Kau sangat cantik boo" telunjuk Yunho menelusuri keindahan wajah Jaejoong, entah apa yang Tuhan masukan kedalamnya hingga membuat wajah itu nampak bersinar.

Jaejoong kembali menarik rambut Yunho dan menciumi bibir tebal kekasihnya itu agak kasar dan penuh gairah. Yunho menarik bibirnya dari bibir _kissable_ Jaejoong kemudian ia mengangkat kekasihnya itu untuk duduk kembali ke posisinya semula. Jaejoong mengerungkan alisnya heran, mengapa Yunho berhenti, pikirnya.

"Kau harus pulang Joongie, Kka aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"_Shiruh_! Aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin menghabiskan malam ulang tahunku dengan Yunnie"

"Tapi nanti Appamu khawatir boo"

"Untuk kali ini aku ingin mengesampingkan hal itu Yun, aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu malam ini"

"Tapi boo"

"Apa Yunnie tidak mau bersamaku? Apa pernyataan cinta Yunnie tadi itu bohong? Yunnie hanya ingin membuat Joongie senang kan karena ini hari ulang tahunku?" emosi _namja _cantiknya ini memang turun naik, seperti _yeoja aniya_?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membohongimu? Apa kalimat sakral seperti itu hanya untuk main-main hum?

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan kalau Yunnie mencintai Joongie"

"Apa yang harus aku buktikan boo?"

Jaejoong kembali pindah ke pangkuan Yunho, sedikit susah karena ruang mobil yang tidak begitu luas.

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang menyentuhku"

"Kau jangan gila Kim Jaejoong, kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku sangat sadar Yunnie~ah, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku kan? Aku merasa jalan kita kedepannya akan terasa sulit, karena itu aku sudah memutuskan aku ingin menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada kita"

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada kita boo, aku akan menjagamu"

"Dan aku akan melindungimu Yunnie, karena itu kumohon kabulkan permintaanku, aku ingin menjadi milikmu Yunnie hanya milikmu, dan kau miliku"

Mata Jaejoong mendadak basah karena air mata, ia sadar perbedaan dirinya dan Yunho sangatlah jauh, mereka hidup di lingkungan yang berbeda, berada di dunia yang berbeda, Jaejoong takut jika suatu saat ia akan kehilangan Yunho dan tentu ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia mungkin sudah gila karena mampu berkata demikian tapi hatinya menginginkan Yunho, ia ingin Yunho menyentuh dirinya.

Tak mampu melihat Jaejoong menangis, Yunho langsung memeluk kekasih pria cantiknya, mengelus rambut hitam legam itu lembut, seakan tubuh Jaejoong adalah kaca yang mudah rapuh.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya denganku?" tanya Yunho tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Sangat yakin" jawab Jaejoong.

Perlahan, Yunho melepas pelukannya. Ditatap kedua mata indah yang sudah basah itu, sedetik kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong, agak kasar kali ini karena decakan dan hembusan napas terdengar jelas, Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata menahan sensasi yang diberikan Yunho, mendadak dinginnya AC tidak mampu menahan hawa panas karena aura yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Yunho melepas kontak bibir mereka dan pindah ke kursi belakang, ia kemudian menarik tubuh kecil Jaejoong agar pindah bersamanya.

"_Saranghae"_

"_Nado_ Yun"

**TBC**

**Eiiii mau buru-buru baca NC-nya yaaaaa? Hehehe, next chap yeee sabar sabar #digelundungin. YOSH! Sankyu for reading, muah#sundulmanja**


	4. Chapter 4

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^ thx reviewnya untuk chap kemaren, miaaann author masih labil(?), GJ TYPO dll en blom jago bikin NC -_-V enjoy #kecupsayang**

**.**

**.**

Entah keberanian darimana, Jaejoong menarik kerah baju Yunho hingga kini _namja _cantik itu berada diatas Yunho, ia melumat bibir kekasih tampannya itu tanpa ampun, bertukar saliva dan mendecak tak beraturan. Sungguh menambah gairah yang tidak terbendung bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Didalam mobil Yunho, mereka terlarut dalam kebahagiaan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, hingga keduanya entah sadar atau tidak kini sudah tidak berbalut sehelai benangpun. Menit berikutnya yang terdengar hanyalah desahan-desahan seduktif, melakukan aktifitas panas yang mungkin lebih cocok dilakukan oleh _namja_ dan _yeoja_ karena Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan.

Tapi apa ada yang salah disana? Tidak, bukan keinginan mereka yang notabene berkelamin sama untuk saling jatuh cinta, bukan salah mereka jika perasaan sayang yang 'berbeda' itu muncul, toh bukankah rasa cinta dan sayang itu juga anugerah Tuhan? Mereka bisa saling mencintai juga bukankah karena ijin-Nya? Ada campur tangan Tuhan disana.

Mungkin bagian yang salah adalah ketika mereka memilih mempertahankan dan membiarkan cinta itu berkembang meski tidak pada tempat-nya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hidup adalah pilihan dan pilihan Jaejoong adalah mencintai Yunho begitupun sebaliknya, dosa atau tidak biar Tuhan yang mengatur karena manusia tidak berhak menilai.

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut, ditelusurinya tubuh menggoda itu dari atas hingga menyentuh pusar, membuat si cantik yang berada diatasnya hanya bisa menahan napas dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Tubuhmu sangat lembut boo, bahkan jauh lebih lembut dari kapas"

Si cantik Kim tidak bisa bersuara apapun, ia hanya mendongakan kepala dengan bibir bagian atas yang digigit, menahan sensasi sentuhan yang kekasihnya berikan. Tubuh Jaejoong berada diatas tubuh Yunho, tentu saja junior mungil miliknya terhimpit diantara otot-otot perut si namja Jung, menambah gairah yang sulit ia jelaskan. Telunjuk Yunho berputar disekitar pusar Jaejoong, ia menaikan wajahnya untuk mengecup pusar yang berwarna putih pucat membuat si pemilik mendesah nikmat.

"Y-Yun"

"Hum?"

Tidak mempedulikan geliatan Jaejoong, Yunho terus menelusuri tubuh _namjachingunya _dengan jari telunjuknya hingga ia mengelus bagian paha dalam kekasih cantiknya, bagian yang cukup sensitif bagi si cantik Kim.

"A-Ah Yu-Yunnie" pinggangnya terangkat, giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya, sedang kedua tangannya memegang pegangan pintu. Sungguh, sentuhan Yunho membuat dirinya lupa diri.

"Punyamu kecil sekali Jaejoongie, apa kau tidak pernah merawatnya hum?" goda Yunho dimana tangan kanannya tidak berhenti berputar-putar di sekitar selangkangan Jaejoong.

"A-aku b-bukanh di-rimuh yang ra-rajin berolah ragaahh ah Yun~" desahnya

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana caraku merawat juniorku hingga bisa sebesar ini?"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dimana junior Yunho berdiri tegak tanpa kekangan, ukurannya bisa dibilang besar dan sedikit panjang, belum lagi warnanya yang begitu menggoda, Yunho benar-benar sempurna untuk menjadi seorang seme.

"Aku selalu melakukan ini setiap pagi, karena itu ukurannya bisa menjadi sebesar ini kau perhatikan hum?"

Yunho nampak menyentuh juniornya sendiri, matanya terpejam suara beratnya terdengar semakin seksi saat ia mendesah. Melihat Yunho mengelus juniornya sendiri, membuat gairah Jaejoong semakin naik, dengan cepat ia membalikan dan kini _namja _tampan seksi itu berada diatasnya.

"Mulai sekarang biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu Yunnie"

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa melakukan hal itu sayang?" elusan tangan Yunho di pipi Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merona

"A-aku bisa, akan kutunjukan padamu"

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Jaejoong kini sudah berada di junior kecoklatan Yunho, dia menyentuhnya seakan alat kelamin itu adalah anak kucing yang menggemaskan, Jaejoong memainkan sesuka hatinya tanpa mempedulikan arahan Yunho.

"Ah, Joongie gerakan keatas sayang aaaahh ini jauh lebih nikmat daripada harus bermain sendiri aaahh sayang naikan tanganmu"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jaejoong secepat kilat kembali membalikan tubuhnya agar ia berada diatas dan dengan segera mulut kecilnya ia masukan kedalam junior Yunho, memang tidak semua karena ukuran junior Yunho yang panjang dan besar tapi hal itu cukup membuat tubuh atletis itu menegang.

Karena tidak tahan akan kuluman Jaejoong, Yunho membalikan lagi posisinya sebagai seorang _seme_. Dengan kasar ia menciumi seluruh leher Jaejoong hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas, tangan Jajeoong bertengger indah di pundak kekar Yunho, kakinya menekuk seperti orang melahirkan dengan kaki Yunho yang lurus sehingga membuat junior keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Si cantik tanpa cacat itu semakin mendesah tak karuan, kaca mobil berembun layaknya adegan dalam film Titanic, suasana di dalam mobil panas luar biasa meski bercampur dengan AC, sedang wangi pengharum mobil tidak lagi berpengaruh, karena tercampur bau harum tubuh keduanya yang tengah nikmat bercinta. Beruntung kaca mobil Yunho berwarna hitam, jadi tidak ada yang tahu aktifitas panas mereka, meski yeah mobil itu nampak bergoyang tak beraturan.

Yunho terus menggesekan junior mereka sambil terus memainkan lidahnya di bibir, leher dan dada Jaejoong yang membusung. Gesekan demi gesekan dari kedua junior yang menegang membuat junior mini Jaejoong basah, inilah klimaksnya untuk pertama kali.

"Cepat sekali huh?" goda Yunho yang masih setia menggesekan juniornya yang kini agak menyamping ke selangkangan _namja _cantiknya.

"M_ian _aku sudah tidak kuat" rajuknya

"_Gwaenchana _baby, kau sudah puas? Kka pakai bajumu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Yunho akan bangkit dari kegiatan menindih Jaejoong namun secepat kilat kekasih cantiknya itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Kau mau kemana huh? Hanya aku yang keluar, kau bagaimana? Apa kau tidak ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasanya berada didalam tubuhku?" goda Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, ia mengecup kening namja cantiknya sekilas.

"Ini sudah cukup bagiku aku tidak mau terlalu jauh, itu akan menyakitimu sayang"

"Jangan mengangkat tubuhmu Jung! Tetap diatasku atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Joongie ini sudah kelewat batas, aku tidak mau menyakitimu"

"Justru kalau kau berhenti maka kau akan menyakitiku!" marah si cantik yang kini justru membalikan tubuhnya, sempitnya mobil tidak menyulitkannya untuk menungging, memperlihatkan _hole _indahnya yang sempit dan pastinya nikmat untuk dirasuki.

"Aku sudah siap Yun, bahkan sangat siap, rasuki aku!"

"Kau jangan main-main Kim Jaejoong, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti kalau kau menggodaku seperti itu"

"Masuki aku Jung Yunho! Aish apa aku harus mengemis padamu agar junior besarmu itu menancap di pantatku eoh?"

Yunho tertawa geli, ia sungguh tidak menyangka kekasih yang dulu ia kira sangat lugu ternyata jauh lebih mesum darinya. Junsu sering mengatai dirinya mesum kalau melihat gadis-gadis menggunakan rok mini, tapi sepertinya Junsu belum tahu bahwa kekasih prianya yang cantik ini jauh lebih mesum, dan untuk hal ini biarlah hanya dirinya yang tahu.

"Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong sambil memundurkan tubuhnya agar _hole_nya semakin mendekati junior Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Jiji"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti Jung, silahkan masuk"

Mendapat lampu hijau tentu saja tidak membuat Yunho menyerah, meski ia takut menyakiti kekasihnya tapi tak bisa dipungkiri tubuh Jaejoong jauh lebih nikmat dibanding tubuh wanita perawan yang sudah pernah tidur dengannya. Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong yang terkenal sensitif, ia sedikit berdiri menggunakan kedua lututnya, agak sulit karena tubuhnya yang tinggi tidak seimbang dengan luasnya mobil, tapi ia bisa menyesuaikan diri hingga juniornya siap melesat maju kedalam _hole _Jaejoong.

"Aaaahh"

_Step 1, _Junior Yunho mulai masuk seukuran garis juniornya.

"Euunnggg aaaaaahhh"

_Step 2, _Junior Yunho sudah setengahnya masuk meski di iringi rintihan kesakitan Jaejoong.

"AAAHH Y-Yun p-perih ah"

_Step 3, _Junior Yunho hampir masuk semua dengan tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkram pegangan pintu dengan kuat. Yunho putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, juniornya juga merasa sakit karena himpitan _hole _Jaejoong yang sangat sempit, bagai memasukan sebuah telur kedalam botol, sempit sekali.

"AAHH! Sssshhh s-sakit Yun"

_Step 4, _Junior Yunho sudah tertanam seluruhnya, dari ujung hingga batang dan hanya meninggalkan dua gundukan bola kembar yang menggelantung.

_Step 5, _Napas keduanya tersengal, yang satu akibat kesakitan satu lagi karena akhirnya sang pusaka berhasil diselamatkan dari himpitan gerbang yang menyakitkan(?)

"Sudah ku katakan ini akan sakit dan kau masih memaksaku boo, kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa berhenti"

"_G-gwaenchana _Yun, lanjutkan sajaaahh ah"

_Hole _Jaejoong yang berdenyut membuat junior Yunho mendapat rangsangan lebih, ia seperti dipijat dengan tangannya sendiri, kenapa _hole namja _cantiknya ini bisa begitu lezat dan nikmat? Entahlah, ia tidak bisa menjawab hanya bisa merasakan.

"Boleh aku bergerak boo?"

"Aku menunggu hal itu Yunnie"

Yunho tersenyum kecil, ia menunduk untuk mengecup punggung putih mulus sang kekasih, hal itu sontak membuat juniornya semakin terjepit dan _hole _Jaejoong seperti mendapat tusukan memabukan.

"Aaaahh, kau luar biasa boo"

Sembari menciumi pundak, punggung dan rambut belakang Jaejoong, pinggul Yunho perlahan bergerak, maju mundur maju mundur pelan karena tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya.

"A-ah" desah Jaejoong terpatah sesuai gerakan Yunho.

Bosan karena melihat bagian belakang Jaejoong, Yunho membalik tubuh si cantik Kim, ia sangat ingin melihat wajah orgasme kekasih yang baru dipacarinya satu jam lalu itu, ia melihat wajah kenikmatan Jaejoong saat juniornya menyentuh bagian terdalamnya.

Namun saat wajah mereka berhadapan, Jaejoong justru menutup wajahnya malu.

"Kenapa kau tutup sayang?"

"Aku malu!"

"Kenapa harus malu? Tadi saat kau memintaku untuk merasukimu kau tidak malu" goda Yunho.

"Aish Yunnie pabo!"

Tangan Yunho terulur untuk menarik tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya, ia tersenyum sehingga membuat gurat kemerahan tercetak jelas dari wajah cantiknya. Kembali Yunho memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, meminta akses untuk bisa menelusuri kedalaman _hole _Kim Jaejoong.

Merasa bahwa Yunho sudah bergerak kembali, tangan Jaejoong sontak memegang pundak Yunho yang lembab karena keringat, ia menelusuri lekuk tubuh berotot kekasihnya, benar-benar seksi.

"Kau indah sayang"

"Dan keindahan ini hanya untukmu Yunnie"

Tidak tahan dengan ketatnya _hole _Jaejoong membuat Yunho bergerak semakin cepat, mobil mewahnya yang masih menyala bergerak sesuai tubuhnya, tidak peduli yang orang pikirkan ketika melihat mobil bergoyang tak beraturan miliknya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah memberi kenikmatan untuk juniornya dan junior mini Jaejoong.

"A-Ah Yu-Yunnie ah"

Junior Jaejoong yang berdiri tegak bak tiang bendera, menusuk-nusuk bagian perut Yunho, karena tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya yang sudah sangat menegang, Yunho sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya hingga perut itu menghimpit Junior Jaejoong dan menambah gairah sensasi yang sulit dijelaskan. Perut Yunho yang ikut bergerak turun naik seakan mengurut urat-urat kebiruan milik junior Jaejoong.

"Hum ah ah eeunngg i-ini enak Yunnie hmm aaahh"

"Benarkah? Aku akan menambahkan kecepatanku kalau begitu, bolehkah?"

"Lakukan sesukamu sayang"

"Bersiaplah boo"

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Jaejoong kecepatan hujaman Yunho mulai menggila, mobil itu bergerak sangat cepat seolah gempa bumi berskala 5 sedang mengguncang sungai Han. Jaejoong berteriak karena nikmat mengepung dirinya, Yunho mengecupi bibir Jaejoong, junior _namja _cantik itu dihimpit perut _six pack _Yunho, Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho semakin erat karena goncangan tubuh Yunho sungguh tidak bisa dibendung.

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, dengan mata yang tertutup dan bibir yang mengeluarkan desahan indah, membuat pikiran Yunho tak terkontrol, dengan cepat ia mendudukan Jaejoong hingga kini si cantik itu berada dipangkuannya.

"Arrrgghhh J-Joongie b-bagaimana kau bisa senikmat ini huh? Eungh"

"Ah ah ah ah"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menjawab dengan kalimat-kalimat yang semakin menambah libido Jung itu meningkat, tubuhnya terangkat keatas dan kepalanya terantuk ke kap mobil. Yunho seakan sedang mengocok botol soda, ia memegang kedua pinggang Jaejoong dan menaik turunkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena juniornya tidak lagi berhimpitan dengan perut seksi Yunho, ia berinisiatif untuk mengurut juniornya sendiri agar semakin menambah kenikmatan panas yang terjadi di dalam mobil mewah Yunho.

"Y-Yun a-aku"

"Keluarkan sayang, keluarkan milikmu"

"Ah ah ah, Y-yun eeerrrrgghh"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya karena cengkraman tangan kanan Jaejoong mengeras di pundaknya, kepalanya terangkat keatas dengan mata terpejam dan bibir bawah yang di gigit, Kim Jaejoong sukses mengalami klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Nikmat sekali Yun" jawabnya sambil tersengal.

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong, dan si cantik itu mengusap bibir tebal Yunho dan mengecupnya sekilas, sungguh menjadi candu untuknya.

"Kau belum keluar sama sekali huh? Mudah terangsang tapi susah keluar, kau benar-benar kuat ternyata" goda Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau suka dengan _namja _kuat sepertiku?"

"_Keunde, _aku ingin merasakan cairanmu di _holeku_ Yunnie, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau cepat keluar?"

"_Nothing_, kau hanya diam saja menikmati juniorku, bagaimana?"

"Hummm ok, bergeraklah _hole_ku milikmu"

"_Arraso, _bersiaplah sayangku"

Yunho berganti posisi, kali ini posisi Jaejoong menungging seperti awal, junior Yunho tidak terlepas melainkan ia semakin melesatkannya kedalam, digerakannya kembali tubuh atletisnya maju mundur, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Euunngghh hummm"

Pelan pelan, agak cepat sedikit cepat dan semakin cepat, begitulah ritme tusukan tumpul Yunho mengenai lubang kenikmatan Jaejoong. Mendesah sudah bukan lagi hal yang luar biasa, keringat sudah jelas membasahi mereka berdua, AC di mobil sangat amat tidak berguna, toh bukan kepanasan karena udara yang mereka rasakan tapi panas akan gairah sex yang memabukan bagi keduanya.

"Y-Yun aku mau ah keluar lagi, ah ah ah"

"T-tahan boo, t-tahan sebentar"

"AH Aku sudah sudah t-tidak tahan Yunnie ah ah, _ppali _keluarkan cairanmu ah"

"Eungh arrrgghh"

"AH AH AH Y-Yunnie AH"

Yunho merasa dia sedang menaiki banteng yang mengamuk, kecepatannya semakin bertambah dan hal itu menambah kenikmatan bagi keduanya. Hingga tak berapa lama, sperma Yunho untuk pertama kalinya menyembur keluar hingga tak terbendung dan mengalir diantara bongkahan butt seksi Jaejoong serta menetes mengotori jok kursi mobilnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk, begitupun Yunho yang berbaring diatasnya. Si tampan Jung mengecupi leher belakang Jaejoong dan membuat si cantik Kim tersipu malu.

"Akhirnya, kita melakukannya juga Yun"

"Hum" jawab Yunho yang masih asik mengecupi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kau miliku dan aku milikmu, aku berharap aku bisa mengandung anakmu meski aku seorang _namja _tapi keajaiban akan selalu ada kan Yunnie?"

"Hum" Yunho masih asik dengan kegiatan mencium-tubuh-Jaejoong.

"Ummaku juga seorang _namja _tapi ia bisa hamil, aku sangat berharap bisa mengandung dan membesarkan anak-anak kita nanti, Yunnie~ah berhenti menciumi tubuhku, aku bau"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan posisi Jaejoong yang berada dibawah.

"Kau bau? Kau justru sangat wangi sayang"

"Hihihi aku bau Yunnie, bau cairan Yunnie, bau bibir Yunnie bau napas Yunnie, semua tubuhku hanya bisa tercium wangi Yunnie"

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong"

"_Nado _Jung Yunho"

Mereka kembali berciuman, sampai akhirnya terulang kembali adegan yang baru saja 5 menit lalu terjadi. Menusuk, bergerak, mendesah dan basah, begitu seterusnya sampai pagi menjelang.

**_BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL_**

Matahari menyelusup memaksa masuk menembus jendela mobil Audy hitam S6 yang diam terparkir di pinggiran sungai Han, cahaya matahari yang hangat menyapa siapapun yang melewati sinarnya. Begitupun dengan kedua pasangan yang masih tertidur lelah selepas melakukan 'olah raga' hingga menjelang pagi, keduanya berada dikursi belakang masih tertidur dengan saling memeluk.

"Eungh" si cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong menggeliat pelan, suaranya mendadak serak karena 'konser' semalaman penuh.

Yunho tidak menjawab namun ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping namja yang saat ini sudah 'sah' menjadi miliknya. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang terlihat masih memejamkan mata.

Ia memandangi betapa tampan kekasihnya itu, Jaejoong menelusuri wajah Yunho dengan telunjuknya, bibir tipis berbentuk hati itu semalam menyentuh bibir merahnya, hidung bangir nan mancung itu semalam menghembuskan napasnya yang tersengal menahan gairah yang memuncak, mata kecil yang selalu memandangnya penuh cinta itu semalam menatap tubuh indahnya penuh napsu, kulit coklat erotisnya itu semalam bersatu dengan kulit putih miliknya, Jaejoong kagum ia terpesona oleh semua kesempurnaan yang dimiliki seorang Jung Yunho.

Ia mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas dan membuat namja bertubuh atletis itu menggeliat pelan dan memeluk kepala Jaejoong di dada telanjangnya.

"Yunnie, ini sudah pagi aku harus sekolah"

"Pagi sayang, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu? Aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Bersamaku atau bersama _hole_ku huh? Kau tega sekali, semalaman menggempurku habis-habisan" poutnya lucu.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta tambah boo? _Deeper faster deeper more _itu apa namanya?"

"Aish Yuuuunnniieee" karena malu Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho, membuat si empunya pinggang panjang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ah ah _appo,_ kau senang sekali mencubitku hum?"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggodaku?"

"Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan dirimu boo" Yunho mulai menciumi bibir Jaejoong, namun kemudian ia lepaskan ciuman itu mendadak dan melihat Jaejoong yang memajukan kepalanya meminta lebih.

"Nakal eoh? Sudah waktunya kau sekolah, Kka kuantar kau pulang" ucap Yunho sambil menoel hidung mancung Jaejoong.

Meski tidak rela, Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti perkataan kekasihnya. Setelah keduanya berpakaian, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong kembali pulang ia tidak masuk kedalam rumah hanya mengantar sampai gerbang. Karena Jaejoong takut Hankyung akan melakukan sesutu yang buruk pada Yunho. Jaejoong membuka pelan pintu ruang tamunya yang masih sepi, tak ada siapapun disana bahkan polisi yang biasa menjaganya pun tak ada.

"Kau baru pulang Joongie?" tanya Hankyung yang muncul tiba-tiba dari ruang makan.

"N-ne Appa, Joongie baru pulang _mianhe_" Jaejoong menunduk

"Kau mandilah dulu, setelah itu temui Appa disini"

"Tapi Appa Joongie harus sekolah, Joongie sudah terlambat"

"Kau tidak akan sekolah disini lagi Kim Jaejoong"

"_M-Mwo?_ Maksud Appa?"

"Kau akan ikut Appa ke LA dan bersekolah disana, Appa sudah bicara dengan kepala sekolahmu semalam untuk mengurusi semua dokumen kepindahanmu, mereka yang akan mengurusnya kau tinggal pindah saja"

"M-mwo? Appa kenapa tidak bicara dulu dengan Joongie? Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba memindahkan Joongie? Lagipula Joongie sudah kelas 3 sebentar lagi lulus sekolah"

"Tidak bisa, semuanya sudah diatur nanti sore kita langsung berangkat kau siap-siap saja"

"Tapi Appa"

"Kenapa kau sering membantah Appa akhir-akhir ini Joongie? Apa karena penjahat itu?"

"Yunho bukan penjahat Appa dia..."

"Cukup! Sekarang kau mandi dan bersiaplah, Appa akan ke kantor dulu, ada beberapa masalah yang harus Appa selesaikan"

Tahu Appanya susah dibujuk, membuat Jaejoong cemas, kalau ia pindah itu berarti ia akan semakin jauh dengan Yunho dan ia tidak mau. Jaejoong segera berlari kekamarnya dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sebelum memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Sementara itu dirumah kediaman Jung, Yunho baru saja pulang, tampak raut wajah kelelahan namun senyum yang tidak terlepas menghias wajahnya yang kecil. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Siwon sedang duduk memainkan tuts tuts grand piano miliknya di ruang keluarga.

"Siwon~ah?"

"Hai Yun, lama tidak mampir kemari piano ini masih ada?" cuek Siwon sambil tetap memainkan tuts piano yang sekarang bernada Pachelbel itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau mau menangkapku huh?"

"Ahahaha aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu kalau aku mau"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menangkapku?"

**JREEEEENNGG~**

Bunyi piano itu terdengar kencang menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan, Siwon membalikan badannya menghadap Yunho yang masih berdiri di tangga.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau mendekati Jaejoong?"

"_Wae_? Kau mencurigaiku ingin memanfaatkannya?"

"Aku tahu dirimu Jung Yunho, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP dan aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu"

"Kau masih mau mengenalku sejak kau masuk dunia kepolisian?"

"Oh God jangan mulai lagi Yun, bukankah kita sudah sepakat memilih jalan masing-masing? Aku memilih jalan yang benar dan kau memilih meneruskan usaha Appamu"

"Yeah, aku memang memilih menjadi penerus Appa _keunde_ aku dianggap penjahat karena rencana bodohmu itu Choi, semua polisi di negara ini mengejarku, _stupidly_!"

"Ahahaha benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu"

Kedua orang berbeda marga itu saling melempar senyum. Keduanya saling berpelukan seolah lama tak bertemu, Siwon melepaskan pelukan Yunho, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan menatap foto keluarga yang terpampang jelas diatas piano besar itu.

"_Wae_? Kau masih merindukannya?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah duduk santai disofa ruang keluarga.

"Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku tidak merindukannya" gumam Siwon yang masih menatap foto itu.

"Kalian ini seperti memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama ya, Sicca kuliah hukum dan kau bekerja menjadi penegak hukum ckck pasangan serasi"

"Kapan dia akan pulang?" tanya Siwon yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yunho.

"Bulan depan, kau mau menjemputnya?"

"Kau bodoh? Kalau aku menjemputnya, maka semua rencana kita gagal Jung"

"Hum kau benar, tapi dia pasti akan kesal kalau kau tidak menjemputnya di bandara setelah sekian lama kalian berpisah"

"Akan kujelaskan padanya nanti setelah rencana kita berhasil"

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil mengigit buah apel yang tersedia disana.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jaejoong sampai namja itu jatuh cinta padamu?"

"_Nothing_, dia mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya"

"Bohong, kau mana bisa jatuh cinta Yun"

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar mencintainya aku ingin melindunginya, bersamanya dan selalu ada di sisinya"

"Meskipun kau tahu itu akan membahayakannya?"

"Dia yang memilih jalur bahaya ini untuk ditempuh bersamaku"

Siwon menatap Yunho dalam, ia tak menemukan kebohongan disana dia tahu bahwa sahabat-nya itu benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong. Wait? sahabat? Siwon dan Yunho bersahabat, bahkan sejak SMP. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, keduanya menjadi semakin dekat ketika tahu bahwa Siwon berpacaran dengan Jessica yang tak lain adalah adik Yunho. Namun persahabatan mereka terganggu karena Siwon menjadi penegak hukum sedang Yunho tetap pada jalurnya sebagai penerus mafia milik ayahnya.

Yunho membantu Siwon untuk menangkap gembong mafia yang terkenal sadis dan sering meneror warga, meski awalnya Yunho menolak karena hal itu bisa membuat nama keluarganya tercoreng, tapi Siwon meyakinkan Yunho agar ia mau bekerjasama.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa sudah ada berita dari GD atau TOP?" tanya Yunho menatap serius sahabat kecilnya itu.

"_Not yet, _bagaimana bisa aku menyelidiki kalau Seohyun mati, aish kau ini ceroboh sekali bagaimana bisa kau membunuhnya huh?"

"YA! Itu bukan salahku, anak buahku bermaksud untuk menahannya tapi wanita itu malah lari dan berteriak minta tolong"

"Neeee kalau sudah begini aku semakin susah mencari keberadaan kelompok DRAGON! GD dan TOP terus saja berulah membuat kami kepolisian Korea tidak bisa tidur!" sebal Siwon.

"Neeee dan membuat nama keluargaku tercemar, kau tahu kan bahwa usaha ilegal Appaku sudah lama tutup dan saat kami mencoba untuk bersih kau malah menawarkan rencana gila itu"

"Hehehe ikan harus dipancing dengan ikan lagi Jung, bersabarlah sedikit semuanya akan menjadi jelas kalau kita sudah menangkap duo maut itu"

GD dan TOP adalah dua mafia yang bisa dibilang setara dengan mafia Jung, bedanya mereka lebih senang menghancurkan tempat-tempat umum dengan mem-Bom tempat-tempat ramai seperti hotel, pusat perbelanjaan, taman bermain dll. Bisa dibilang profesi mereka saat ini adalah meneror warga, dan Seohyun adalah istri dari TOP karena itu Yunho bermaksud menolong Siwon dengan menangkap Seohyun terlebih dahulu, namun anak buah Yunho malah membunuhnya dan membuat GD TOP menaruh dendam pada keluarga Jung.

Mereka berdua merencanakan untuk membongkar dan menangkap gembong GD TOP, meski Yunho harus sedikit menderita karena polisi terus saja menguntitnya. Siwon berpikir kalau Yunho tetap berada di jalur 'kotornya' kemungkinan besar GD TOP akan mengajaknya bekerja sama, dan setelah itu mereka akan dengan mudah menangkap duo yang menjadi buronan polisi seantero Korea itu. Lagipula, akan lebih mudah jika Yunho bisa masuk ke lingkup GD TOP dibanding polisi, karena mereka sama-sama mafia.

"Aku harus ke kantor, kabari aku kalau ada informasi tentang mereka"

"Hum, ah kau tidak makan dulu? Akan kusuruh Woori memasak seafood kimbab kesukaanmu"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sempat kalau harus makan dulu, boleh aku bungkus tidak? Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit lapar Yun karena kau tidak pulang sejak semalam"

"Ahahaha _mian _aku menghabiskan malam dengan kekasih cantiku, tunggu disini aku akan menyuruh Woori untuk memasak"

"Yes! _Gomawo _Yun, btw mana Suie?"

"Dia sekolah, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kau ciumi foto Jessica"

"Aish kau Jung Yunho!"

**.**

**.**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, pagi menuju siang Jaejoong masih tidak beranjak dari kamarnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolak keinginan Appanya untuk pindah ke LA, ini terlalu mendadak dan jujur ia belum siap meninggalkan Korea terlebih dia harus meninggalkan Yunho. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera mengambil mobilnya menuju rumah Yunho. Sesampainya dirumah Yunho, ia terus mencari dimana kekasihnya itu berada hingga ia menemukan Yunho berada diruang kerjanya sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen.

"Boo?" tanya Yunho terkejut

"Yunnie" Jaejoong menghambur memeluk Yunho.

"Wae boo? Kenapa kau kesini? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yunnie, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunnie tidak mau tidak mau!"

"Hei hei hei ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho menarik Jaejoong duduk, dia menghapus air mata Jaejoong lembut.

"Appa menyuruhku pindah ke LA untuk meneruskan sekolah disana, sore ini aku akan berangkat Yun"

"_Wae_? Bukankah itu bagus, kau bisa sekolah dan kuliah disana, Appamu menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu Joongie"

"Tapi aku tidak mau pindah, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunnie"

"_Pabo,_ siapa bilang kita akan berpisah? Memangnya aku tidak bisa menyusulmu kesana huh?"

"_ANDWE_! Pokonya aku tidak mau pergi dari sini, aku hanya ingin bersama Yunnie!"

Jaejoong masih terus merajuk, membuat Yunho kewalahan. Jujur ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Jaejoong tapi ini juga demi keamanan _namja _cantik itu. Menurut informasi dari Donghae yang baru saja ia dapat, GD TOP sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaan Jaejoong, jadi bisa saja kan mereka membalas dendam melalui Jaejoong dan Yunho akan sangat menyesali dirinya sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi.

Karena kelelahan terus menerus menangis dan memohon agar Yunho membawanya pergi, Jaejoong tertidur di ruang kerja Yunho. Hingga malam pun tiba, Jaejoong terbangun dan tidak mendapati kekasihnya berada disana, ia keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho dan menemukan si tampan Jung sedang menelpon, ia tidak mendengar jelas pembicaraan Yunho. Setelah selesai menelpon, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hum"

Yunho membalikan tubuh besarnya yang seperti beruang(?) kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sudah malam, kuantar pulang ne?"

"_Shiruh!_ Nanti Appa akan membawaku pergi darimu"

"Boo"

"_Shiruh…shiruh…shiruh…! _Aku ingin tinggal disini bersama Yunnie! Ah bagaimana kalau kita kawin lari?"

"kawin lari? Apa nantinya kau tidak capek lari terus-terusan?"

"Aish Yunnie! Jangan bercanda aku serius"

"Ahahahah _arra arra_, dengar sayang aku memang ingin menikah denganmu, sangat ingin malah, tapi aku tetap ingin meminta restu Appamu agar mau menyerahkanmu padaku"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Yun, Appa sangat tidak menyukai hubungan kita"

"Belum dicoba kan? _Kajja_ aku antar kau pulang sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Appamu"

"Yunnie ingin melamarku?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ketangan orang lain"

"_Jinjja? Jeongmal_ kau ingin menikah denganku Yun?"

"Ne _my princess"_ jawab Yunho sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong

"Tapi nanti kalau Appa marah bagaimana?"

"Asal nantinya beliau mengijinkan, aku siap menjadi sasaran amukan Appamu"

"Yunnie _saranghae" _Jaejoong kelewat senang, ia memeluk Yunho.

"Nado"

Pasangan YUNJAE pergi menuju rumah Kim, ada raut kecemasan diwajah keduanya, tapi Yunho sudah memantapkan hati untuk melamar Jaejoong. Tadi ia sudah meminta saran Siwon, dan menurutnya satu-satunya cara melindungi Jaejoong adalah dengan menikahinya, dengan begitu ia akan selalu berada disisi kekasihnya, menjaganya dari siapapun yang ingin mencelakai Jaejoong.

"Appa" sahut Jaejoong yang mendapati Appanya sedang duduk diruang tamu, terlihat jelas ada ke-khawatiran dari wajah yang mulai berkerut itu.

"Joongie?" Hankyung tersenyum mendapati puteranya telah pulang, namun senyum itu memudar begitu saja ketika dilihatnya tangan Jaejoong menggandeng tangan seseorang.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi dari sini atau kupanggil polisi!"

"Appa aku mohon dia _namja_ yang aku cintai, aku mencintainya Appa"

"_Mwo?_ YA KIM JAEJOONG kau gila? Kau mencintai namja? _Ani _aku bahkan tidak peduli kau mau mencintai _namja _atau _yeoja, _tapi dia adalah penjahat Joongie, tidak akan kubiarkan kau bersama namja ini, Victoria" teriak Hankyung

"Ne _sajangnim_"

"Panggil polisi dan seret orang ini keluar, Joongie kau masuk kita akan pergi ke LA malam ini juga!"

"_Shiruh,_ aku tidak mau Appa aku mohon aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi dari Appa aku mohon Appa" Jaejoong mulai menitikan air matanya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"_Sajangnim_"

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya, ia berlutut dihadapan Hankyung menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin dari keluarga mafia yang paling ditakuti, dihormati dan disegani, namun hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong semuanya hilang, harga diri dan penghormatan yang ia junjung tinggi tidak ia pedulikan demi sebuah kata restu, restu dari Kim Hankyung agar Jaejoong menjadi miliknya.

"Saya sangat mencintai anak anda, kami saling mencintai jadi saya mohon restui kami, ijinkan saya untuk menikahinya"

"Kau bodoh huh? Jangankan untuk menikah berpacaran saja tidak akan pernah aku restui! Kau pergi dari sini atau kupanggil polisi! KELUAR KATAKU! Victoria kau bawa Joongie masuk!"

"Tuan muda saya mohon turutilah Appa tuan muda"

"_ANDWE! _Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunnie hiksss andweee hiksss"

**PLAK~**

"Kau sudah berani kau melawan Appa huh? MASUK!"

"Yunnieeeeee hiksss"

"Joongie" hatinya sakit melihat Jaejoong yang ditarik paksa serta pipinya yang ditampar Hankyung, ia ingin melawan tapi ia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Teriakan Jaejoong perlahan menghilang bersama tubuhnya yang sudah diseret Hankyung menuju kamar Jaejoong, sedang Yunho masih tetap berlutut disana.

"Tuang Jung anda sebaiknya pergi sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau" ucap Victoria.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini"

"Tapi, maaf Tuan Jung apa anda benar-benar mencintai tuan muda Joongie?"

"Aku mencintainya! Demi arwah ibuku di surga aku mencintai dia sepenuh hatiku, aku seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah mau merendahkan diriku seperti ini jika bukan karena dirinya"

Victoria menatap mata Yunho, tak ada kebohongan disana. Sejak kedatangan Yunho di pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong, ia sudah tau bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya apa kau mau berkorban demi tuan muda?"

Yunho menatap Victoria bingung.

"Dengar, kau tunggulah diluar tidak peduli hujan, badai atau apapun yang menerpamu kau harus tetap berdiri disana"

Yunho terkejut dengan saran Victoria yang menurutnya, aneh.

"Percaya saja padaku, kalau kau mencintai tuan muda kau harus berkorban untuknya"

"Aku akan memberikan nyawaku jika dia menginginkannya"

"Kalau begitu kau tunggulah diluar, semoga besok akan ada titik terang untuk hubungan kalian"

Meski ragu Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuruti perintah kepala pelayan yang turun menurun sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Kim. Yunho berdiri diluar, mematung berharap ada keajaiban yang datang, niatnya baik jadi pasti akan ada kebaikan yang mengikutinya. Hujan mulai turun dengan lebat, seluruh pakaian Yunho basah, tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan giginya mengertak menahan hawa yang seakan menusuk tulang dan dagingnya, namun demi sebuah restu ia rela melakukan semua itu.

Hankyung mengunci Jaejoong dikamarnya, ia menyimpan kunci itu didalam saku dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu, dilihatnya Yunho sudah tidak disana.

"Dimana anak bodoh itu?"

"Tuan Jung sedang berada diluar _sajangnim_"

"_Mwo_?Diluar? Kenapa tidak kau usir!"

"Dia memilih bertahan disana _sajangnim_"

Suara petir menggelegar, bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang turun.

"Biarkan saja dia disana sampai mati kedinginan! Kau jangan sekali-kali melepaskan Joongie mengerti?"

"Ne _sajangnim"_

Hankyung meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk beristirahat dikamarnya. Hujan semakin deras, Yunho masih tetap berdiri disana, seperti yang dikatakan Victoria, tidak peduli petir, hujan, angin bahkan badai sekalipun, ia akan tetap bertahan. Jaejoong masih menangis di dalam kamarnya, ia terus saja menggedor pintu namun tak ada satupun orang yang mempedulikannya.

Pagi tiba, Hankyung sudah berpakaian rapih, dia akan mengurus beberapa masalah dulu diantor sebelum berangkat ke LA.

"Victoria, bangunkan Joongie suruh dirinya bersiap-siap"

Hankyung membuka pintu rumahnya dan betapa terkejut dia mendapati bahwa Yunho masih disana tegak berdiri, meski tangannya mengepal menahan dingin, meski wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar, tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sana, tekadnya begitu kuat untuk meminang Jaejoong.

"K-Kau? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"A-a-aku men-mencintai Jaejoongie, a-aku mohon r-restui k-kami" ucapnya dengn bibir yang bergetar kedinginan.

"_Mwo?"_

"Dia disana semalam _sajangnim_, kehujanan kedinginan, bahkan sampai pucat seperti itu" sahut Victoria yang muncul entah darimana.

Hankyung menatap Yunho tak percaya, begitu lama ia memperhatikan Yunho, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk semua pertanyaan 'apa dia benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong' namun ia bisa melihat dan merasakan ketulusan _namja _yang berbeda profesi dengannya, bisa dibilang Hankyung tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan si _namja _Jung.

"Kau sungguh mencintai anakku?"

"Aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku mencintainya dari setiap detik waktu yang berjalan, aku mencintainya dari saat matahari terbit sampai tenggelam, bahkan saat matahari tidak bersinar lagi aku akan selalu mencintainya, aku mencintainya tak terhitung waktu"

"Kalau aku memberimu restu, apa kau mau meninggalkan pekerjaan kotormu dan hidup normal untuk mendampingi puteraku dengan cara yang jujur?"

"Sejak aku bertemu dengannya aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan memilih hidup bersamanya"

"Apa kau bisa memegang ucapanmu?"

"Demi almarhum ibuku, aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya"

Suasana hening sesaat, Hankyung menghela napas, haruskah ia merestui YUNJAE? Haruskah ia percaya pada apa yang Yunho katakan?

"Victoria, mana tas kerjaku? Bangunkan Jaejoong, suruh dia menemui calon suaminya dan bergegas pergi sekolah" ucap Hankyung sambil berlalu menuju mobilnya.

Yunho membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Hankyung katakan, calon suami? Benarkah Hankyung sudah merestuinya? Ia menyusul Hankyung yang sudah berada didalam mobil untuk meminta kepastian.

"_Sajangnim_, anda tidak main-main dengan ucapan anda kan?"

"Bahagiakanlah puteraku, sekali kau membuatnya menderita maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Minho jalan"

Hankyung melaju dengan mobilnya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam shock disana, Victoria berlari kearahnya dia segera memeluk Yunho dan mengucapkan selamat berulang kali, ia tahu sarannya itu pasti akan berhasil.

"Anda berhasil Tuan Jung, anda berhasil _chukkaeo_"

"A-aku tidak percaya Kim ahjussi akan menerimaku, _gomawo ahjumma jeongmal gomawo_, tapi bagaimana anda yakin bahwa Kim _ahjussi _akan merestui kami?"

"Kau tahu, dulu _sajangnim_ juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia sangat mencintai Nyonya namun karena perbedaan kasta, tuan tidak di ijinkan menikah hingga akhirnya tuan melakukan persis dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk menunggu karena aku tahu hati _sajangnim_ akan luluh, seolah ia sedang kembali ke masa lalu"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum, Kka sekarang kau temui tuan muda Jaejoong dia pasti sangat menderita, aku mendengarnya menangis semalaman, ini kuncinya temui dia"

"_Gomawo ahjumma jeongmal gomawo, _kebaikan anda tidak akan pernah saya lupakan"

"Kau cukup membahagiakan tuan muda Jaejoong, itu saja balasannya"

"Aku pasti akan membuatnya bahagia" senyum Yunho sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumah, secepat kilat ia menaiki tangga dan ketika menemukan kamar Jaejoong ia membuka pintu dan langsung menghambur masuk, dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tertidur disamping pintu dengan mata yang membengkak.

"Joongie, bangunlah sayang boojaejoongie" Yunho mengangkat tubuh namja cantik itu dan memindahkannya ke atas ranjang.

"Eung, Y-Yunnie?"

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Ssssshh _uljima_ jangan menangis lagi, mulai hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis, aku akan membahagikanmu Joongie"

"Hikssss Yunnie jangan tinggalkan Joongie, jangan pergi ayo kita pergi Yunnie sebelum Appa menemukan kita"

"Biar saja dia menemukan kita"

"Eoh? _Wae?"_

"Dengar Kim Jaejoong aku Jung Yunho mulai saat ini mendapat tugas untuk melindungimu, menjamin kebahagiaanmu dan menjaga agar air mata ini tidak lagi jatuh, dan tugas yang sangat indah ini aku dapatkan langsung dari Kim Hankyung _ahjussi _Appa dari Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong mengedip-edipkan matanya cepat, mencoba meloading maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Y-Yun maksudmu Appa"

"Hum, dia sudah merestui kita boo, Appamu sudah merestui kita!"

"_JINJJA? JINNJAYO_ Yun? Benarkah itu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Takdir, ini semua takdir kita untuk bersama sayang"

"_Yunnie saranghae neomu saranghae Yun"_

"_Nado, nado saranghae my princess"_

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL**

**.**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Selamat membacaaaaa, gomawo buat reviewnyaaaa :D**** #kecupmanja**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin hari semakin intens, Jaejoong juga telah lulus dari SMAnya dan akan melanjutkan ke Universitas, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan studi di Korea karena tidak ingin jauh dari Yunnie-nya.

Penyelidikan Siwon-pun kini berjalan mulus, semua salah paham sudah menjadi jelas bahwa Siwonlah yang menebar berita buruk mengenai mafia Jung demi mendapatkan musuh utama kepolosian Korea, GD-TOP. Mafia Jung memang keluarga mafia yang disegani, tapi bukan karena mereka senang membunuh tanpa sebab atau mengedarkan narkoba dengan bebas, mereka tetap memiliki kode etik mafia yang dijunjung tinggi. Siwon juga sudah menjelaskan ke media bahwa dalang dari semua kejahatan yang terjadi adalah ulah GD TOP, GD sudah ditangkap hanya TOP yang masih kabur.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho sedikit demi sedikit membangun usaha diluar perusahaan milik Appanya, demi buktinya pada Hankyung dan juga demi keamanan Jaejoong sendiri, meski awalnya Jung Appa menghalangi namun seiring berjalannya waktu Jung Appa mulai mendukung usaha baru puteranya, Jung Ji Hoo juga sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong, kedua keluarga sudah saling bertemu tapi meski begitu Yunho belum resmi melamar _namja _cantiknya.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang rumah Yunho.

"Yunnie~ya, kapan kau akan datang melamarku?"

"_Wae?_ Kau kan baru masuk kuliah, bagaimana kalau setelah kau lulus saja?"

"_Mwo_? Aish itu terlalu lama! Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai 4 tahun" pout si cantik Kim imut.

"Ahahahaha baiklah baiklah, secepatnya aku akan melamarmu _keunde_ apa kau sudah siap menjadi seorang istri? Masih manja begini"

"Ya Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terkekeh, kekasihnya yang merajuk seperti itu sangat menggemaskan. Ia menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Sabarlah, aku akan melamarmu dan menjadikan kau Nyonya Jung secepatnya"

"_Yaksok?_"

"_Yaksoke"_

Keduanya saling tertawa manis, tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan senang mereka. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil dagu kekasih cantiknya ia mengeliminir jarak diantara mereka. Tahu apa ingin Yunho lakukan membuat mata Jaejoong menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Hyuuung awas!"

**BUG~!**

Si tampan Jung meringis saat bola berwarna hitam-putih milik sepupu manisnya itu tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya.

"YA! Kalian berdua, apa tidak bisa bermain ditempat lain eoh? Mengganggu saja!" teriak Yunho sambil memungut bola dan melemparnya kearah Yuchun.

"_M-mian hyung _a-aku tidak sengaja" ucap Yuchun takut.

"Chunnie tidak bisa bermain bola sama seperti Yunho hyung! Aku mau main sama Siwon hyung saja!"

"Jangan ganggu aku Suie"

Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah dengan tangan yang menggandeng seorang gadis cantik, Jessica Jung telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan sekarang ia sudah pulang kembali kerumah bersama keluarga dan kekasihnya.

"Hyung! _Kajja _bermain bersamaku" rengek Junsu

"_Mianhe _Suie aku mau berjalan-jalan dengan Sicca, kau main saja dengan Chunniemu itu ne"

Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Su ayo kita main lagi, kali ini kita jangan main bola bagaimana kalau kita main PS?" bujuk Yuchun.

"Oh My God SUN! Aku suka sekali bermain PS, _kajja_ Chun kita kekamarku! Aku ada beberapa kaset PS bola disana"

Uh, bola lagi?

Well bebek manis yang satu ini benar-benar maniak bola rupanya.

Junsu menggandeng Yuchun menuju kamarnya meninggalkan dua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Siwon~ah, _eotte_ kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang keberadaan TOP?"

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu menggeleng pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya. Tanggung jawab yang diberikan Kepolisian Korea kepadanya sangat berat.

"Hyukjae mendapat informasi kalau TOP sedang berusaha membujuk kelompok lain untuk bergabung, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu"

"Sepertinya begitu, kemungkinan dia untuk balas dendam kepada kita sangatlah besar, kau harus hati-hati Yun"

"Hum, kau juga"

"Ya ya, kalian bisa tidak jangan membicarakan hal itu disini? Bulu kuduku berdiri mendengarnya"

"Neeee, saat bersamaku Siwon Oppa harusnya tidak membicarakan pekerjaan" manja Jessica.

"Uhm! Setuju" angguk Jaejoong.

"Ah sudahlah aku mau kembali kedalam, Joongie aku membawa piring keramik dari London kau mau membantuku menatanya?"

"Tentu saja, _kajja_"

Kedua manusia cantik itu masuk kedalam rumah bersama, keduanya sudah saling mengakrabkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung ini profilnya"

Namja bersuara bass bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit coklat kelam itu membuka file yang berisi data foto dan beberapa informasi mengenai Kim Jajeoong. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Cantik sekali, sayang kau kekasihnya Yunho! Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Semuanya sudah siap hyung, tinggal menunggu perintah hyung saja"

"Lakukan besok dan ingat jangan sampai gagal! Aku ingin si brengsek Jung itu merasakan apa yang kurasakan!"

"Ne hyung"

Namja bertampang sangar namun tampan itu tersenyum sarkartis, dia memegang foto Jaejoong yang sedang bersama Yunho, orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya Seohyun, dia tidak akan membunuh Yunho melainkan Jaejoong-lah sasarannya karena ia ingin Yunho merasakan sakit dan perihnya ditinggal orang yang dicintai.

"Bersiaplah Jung"

**_BETWEEN HEAVEN AND HELL_**

**DDDDDDRRRRRRTTTTTT DDDDDRRRRRTTTTTTTT**

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, saat ini si cantik nan menggemaskan itu masih bergelung nyaman dikamarnya, ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di bawah bantal dengan malas.

Sms dari Yunho.

_From : My Lovely Yunho_

_Subject : "Kutunggu di BLOSSOM Café hari ini jam 10 jangan telat! Kalau telat acara lamaran batal"_

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya.

Dia memerlukan dua menit untuk mencerna isi sms dari Yunho.

"Y-Yunnie akan melamarku? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _eotte eotte_? Aku harus pakai baju apa? Baju yang mana? Vic _ahjummaaaaa_"

Namja Kim itu menyibak selimutnya dan membuka lemari pakaian serta mengacaknya.

"Ne, Tuan Muda ada apa? Ada apa?" Panik pelayan cantik itu.

"_Ahjumma_, Yunnie akan melamarku, _eotte?_ Apa yang harus kulakukan? Baju mana yang harus kupakai?"

Eh?

Victoria terkekeh kecil, ia sempat berpikir terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan mudanya.

"Anda mau pakai warna apa hari ini tuan muda? Biar saya pilihkan"

"Yang membuatku kelihatan tampan! Eh _ani ani_ kelihatan manis saja hehehe"

Pelayan bermarga Song itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Cinta membuat tuan mudanya itu semakin menggemaskan _aniya_?

"Tuan muda, anda sudah cantik, manis, keren, tampan jadi pakai baju apapun tidak akan pernah terlihat jelek"

"_Jinjjayo?"_

"Hum, tentu saja buktinya Tuan muda Jung tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari anda"

**BLUSH!**

"Hum _arra_, pilihkan warna merah muda saja ahjumma"

"Ndeee"

Hampir dua jam Jaejoong mencoba baju ini dan itu sampai akhirnya ia memilih sebuah baju yang dirasa cocok, sweater berwarna merah muda yang nampak kebesaran dipadu dengan _tank _top bertali aga besar untuk bagian dalamnya, serta celana _skiny _berwarna putih gading membuat namja Kim itu nampak seperti malaikat.

Jaejoong memilih menggunakan taksi karena toh nantinya dia akan pulang bersama Yunho. Dadanya bergemuruh memikirkan apa yang akan dipersiapkan Yunho untuk melamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong sampai di café tempat mereka sering _ngedate,_ taksi Jaejoong berada di seberang jalan café itu, ia melihat kearah Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Melihat kedatangan calon istrinya, Yunho keluar café untuk segera menjemput Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat sangat sangat sangat indah hari itu.

Keduanya kini berada diluar café namun saling bersebrangan, seperti yang sudah lama tidak bertemu keduanya saling melempar senyum dan melambaikan tangan, Jaejoong menunggu lampu berwarna merah dulu baru bisa menyebrang.

Ketika lampu berganti ia sudah siap menyebrang namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah Van berhenti di depannya, pintu Van itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang sudah menodongkan senjata laras panjang kearah si cantik Kim.

Bola matanya yang besar semakin membesar kaget, keringat dingin mendadak turun dari pelipisnya. Yunho yang tahu kekasihnya dalam bahaya langsung berlari menuju Jaejoong.

"Boo!"

**DUAR DUAR DUAR!**

Tiga kali letusan itu terdengar dari senapan yang dibawa TOP, ia masuk kembali kedalam Van dan secepat kilat Van itu pergi. Meninggalkan seseorang yang tergeletak lemah disana.

"Y-Yunnie?"

Jaejoong berdiri kaku, kedua tangannya menangkup tubuh beruang madunya.

Yunho terjatuh lemah.

"J-Joongie _gwaenchana_?"

"Y-Yunnie? Y-Yunnieah"

**BRAK**

Jaejoong terduduk di tanah, kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuh Yunho yang terluka. Ditambah ia sangat shock melihat darah yang mengucur deras yang berasal dari punggung kekasihnya.

"Y-Yunnie~ah b-bertahanlah, kumohon b-bertahanlah sebentar a-aku akan memanggil a-ambulance"

""J-Jangan pergi sayang, k-kumohon tinggalah disini j-jangan pergi"

"Yunnie kau terluka parah aku harus membawamu ke Rumah Sakit!"

"K-Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku boo, a-ada yang ingin k-kukatakan padamu"

Air mata Jaejoong sudah tak terbendung, wajah putihnya memerah menahan tangis, ia mencoba untuk kuat agar Yunho bisa bertahan demi dirinya. Tapi tidak, ia bukan robot! Saat ini kekasihnya terbaring di atas pahanya dengan tubuh penuh luka tembak.

"B-boo, m-maukah…..maukah kau me-menikah denganku?"

"Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu Yun! Aku mohon bertahanlah, YA! Tolong kalian panggilkan ambulance kekasihku terluka _Ppaliwa_! Yunnie ambulance akan datang bertahanlah Yun hiksss sebentar Yun hiksss"

Orang-orang yang menonton tertembaknya Yunho dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponsel, mereka mencoba membantu pasangan itu.

"J-jangan menangis boo, a-aku sudah berjanji untuk t-tidak membuatmu m-menangis lagi sayang" tangan Yunho yang penuh darah menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"A-aku tidak menangis Yunnie hiksss aku…..aku hiksss"

"K-Kau belum m-menjawab p-pertanyaanku boo, m-maukah kau men-menikah denganku?"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdegup cemas, sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya, orang yang seakan menjadi oksigennya itu sekarat seperti ini.

"Hikss beruang bodoh! Hikss tentu saja aku mau, jadi kumohon bertahanlah ne? Demi aku Yunnie hiksss"

"Sa-saranghae boo, _mi-mianhe_ aku membuatmuuhh me-menangis lagihh"

Kalimat Yunho terputus-putus, seolah ia sedang kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"_Nado _Yunnieya _nado _hiksss, YA! Ambulancenya dimana?!"

Yunho kembali menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang mengalir deras, Yunho tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu, senyum terindah dan damai yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya.

"Yunnieeee, maafkan aku hiksss maafkan aku karena telah menjadi bebanmu maafkan aku Yunnie, aku mohon kau bertahanlah hiksss Yunnieyaaa"

Tangis itu kini terdengar lebih memilukan, Jaejoong mendekap tubuh bersimbah darah milik kekasihnya erat.

"K-kau a-adalah bebanku yang terindah BooJaejoongie"

Rintihan tangis itu berhenti mendadak.

Mata bulat Jaejoong membesar kaget.

Tangan Yunho terkulai lemas.

Bibir tebalnya terkatup menyunggingkan senyum.

Dadanya tidak lagi terlihat naik turun seperti orang yang bernapas.

Semuanya, berhenti.

"Y-Yun? Yunnie? Yunnie~ah? Andwe andwe ANDWEEE!"

"_**Don't leave, don't leave can't you stay by my side?**_ _**Lies all lies I don't hear anything**_, _**I love you , I love you can you show me those words?**_ _**I love you, I love you, will you love me again?"**_ **JYJ In Heaven**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah Jaejoong berada dikamarnya, tidak beranjak kemanapun hanya duduk bersender pada tempat tidur sambil sesekali air matanya jatuh tanpa suara menandakan kesedihannya yang luar biasa. Tujuh hari lalu Jung Yunho namja yang paling ia cintai, hidupnya, oksigen bagi paru-paru cintanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, bukan hanya hampa tapi Jaejoong seolah tak bernyawa.

Kondisinya semakin hari semakin lemah karena kurangnya asupan makanan, Hankyung sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar Jaejoong mau makan, tapi tetap _namja_ cantik itu tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Terkadang Jaejoong bangun dimalam hari sambil berteriak-teriak mencari Yunho, namun beruang madu yang telah mencuri hatinya itu sudah pergi dan tidak mungkin kembali.

Siapapun yang melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini, sudah pasti akan ikut merasa prihatin, wajahnya pucat tubuhnya kian mengurus tidak ada yang mampu mengobati kesedihannya.

"Jaejoongie, kumohon jangan seperti ini makanlah sedikit saja ne? Lihat ini makanan kesukaanmu, cobalah untuk mencicipinya sedikit saja"

Yuchun mencoba menyuapkan makanan itu kemulut Jaejoong. Tapi tidak ada reaksi dari Jaejoong, matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi.

"Joongie~ah makanlah kalau tidak aku akan menangis dengan keras hiksshiksss" rengek Junsu.

"Joongie sayang, Appa mohon kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu sayang, Yunho juga pasti sedih melihatmu begini makanlah ne? Atau ada yang ingin kau makan hum?"

Hankyung mencoba membujuk putera tunggalnya.

"Yunnie, Joongie hanya ingin Yunnie Appa. Joongie janji Joongie tidak akan meminta apapun lagi, Joongie hanya ingin Yunnie" raut wajah cantik itu kembali bersedih, air matanya mungkin sudah mengering karena terlalu banyak menangis.

**SRAK**

Siwon bangun dari duduknya, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jaejoong sadarlah! Dia sudah pergi, kau pikir kami tidak kehilangannya? Kami juga terpukul tapi kami mencoba untuk kuat dan bertahan karena kami tahu Yunho tidak akan suka kami menangis untuknya!"

Jessica yang kedua mata indahnya sembab berdiri untuk menenangkan kekasihnya, ia tahu Siwon tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Jaejoong ia hanya merasa kesal karena namja cantik itu terlihat sangat terpuruk sekarang.

Jaejoong mendelik tajam kearah Siwon, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan _namja _tampan itu.

"Choi Siwon kau jahat sekali! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata bahwa Yunho sudah mati! DIA ITU SAHABATMU SENDIRI DAN KAU MENYUMPAHINYA AGAR DIA MATI!"

Jaejoong memukuli Siwon dengan pipi yang sudah kembali basah dengan air mata.

"Kau jahat! Kau bukan sahabat Yunho! Aku akan memberitahu Yunho kalau kau menyumpahiny untuk mati Siwon~ah! Hikss, Yunnieya hikss Siwon jahat hiksss Yun…nieya"

Pukulan Jaejoong mendadak melemas, tubuhnya terkulai kebawah dan dengan cepat Siwon menahannya. Namja cantik itu pingsan.

***SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL***

"Joongie kau sudah sadar?" pekik Junsu senang.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya pelan, cukup lama juga ia pingsan.

Matanya berkeliling menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berada dikamar rawat VIP itu. Semuanya berkumpul.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hum? Kau mau minum?" tanya Yuchun pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia sedikit haus.

**TRAK**

Namja chubby itu menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong setengahnya kembali ke meja nakas, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dengar, mulai hari ini kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus makan yang teratur, minum vitamin dan susu dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir, intinya kau tidak boleh lagi menyakiti dirimu sendiri Joongie"

Kalimat Yuchun mengundang kerutan di kening si cantik Kim.

Apa maksudnya?

"Neeeeee aku tidak mau kalau sampai keponakan kecilku nanti kelaparan di perut Ummanya, Joongie~ah kau harus menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik _arraso_?"

Jessica kini ikut menasehatinya.

Wait, tunggu dulu dia bilang apa tadi?

Keponakan? Keponakan kecil?

"_Chukkae_ Jung Jaejoongie, rupanya Yunho memang benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, ia memang sudah pergi tapi dia menitipkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukmu" jelas Siwon.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hamil Joongie kau hamil, aku akan segera menjadi kakek ahahah kau dengar itu? Aku akan dipanggil _halboji _nanti" sahut Hankyung senang.

Jaejoong terkejut, matanya membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Perlahan sudut matanya berair, hingga tak lama isaknya terdengar lebih keras.

"Joongie~ah, kenapa kau menangis huh? Harusnya kau senang _aniya_?" Junsu mengusap rambut hitam pekat Jaejoong, ia juga ikut terharu.

"A-aku aku hamil Su, a-aku hamil hiksss i-ini anak Yunho anakku dan Yunho hiksss"

"Ne Joongie neeee, kau akan jadi Umma Joongie~ah hiksss _chukkae_"

Kedua namja manis bermarga sama itu saling berpelukan, mencoba saling membagi kebahagiaan.

"Kau adalah _namja_ yang istimewa Joongie, mungkin saat di Surga Yunho meminta Tuhan menitipkan rahim di perutmu dan menaruh bayi didalamnya agar anak itu kelak bisa menjagamu, _Chukkae_ Jaejoongie kau akan menjadi Eomma" ucap Yuchun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong melepas pelukan Junsu, ia menatap semua orang yang berada didalam kamar rawatnya dan tersenyum, senyum pertama yang ia tunjukan sejak kematian Yunho. Dia bahagia karena ia mengandung buah cintanya dengan Yunho, ia bahagia karena sebenarnya Yunho tidak benar-benar pergi darinya, ia akan merawat anak ini, mendidik dan menjaganya dengan baik, sampai nanti ia bertemu lagi dengan Yunho.

Sekilas matanya memandang Yunho yang terbias cahaya berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang mencintainya, ia melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti yang sering ia lihat dulu, dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya Jaejoong terus menatap sampai bayangan itu menghilang.

"Yunnieya….._saranghae"_

**.**

**.**

***7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN***

"Chunnie _ahjuciiiii_ Cuie _ahjummaaaa_"

Seorang bocah lelaki berumur 7 tahun berlari kencang ketika melihat dua orang yang disayanginya datang, anak itu sangat tampan dengan bola mata hitam besar dan berkulit putih bersih seperti Eommanya serta bibir berbentuk hati persis seperti Appanya.

"Aigoooo keponakan _ahjucci_ kenapa semakin tinggi huh? Kau terlalu banyak minum susu sayang?" tanya Yuchun sambil menggendong bocah tampan itu.

"Min kan cuka minum cucu! Kata Eomma kalau lajin minum cucu nanti Min bica tinggi kaya Appa" celotehnya menggemaskan.

"_Arraso _minum dan makanlah yang banyak huh, biar kau cepat besar. _Uri_ Minnie benar-benar seperti Yunho hyung ne Su?"

"Neeee tidak ada satupun yang tidak mirip Yunho hyung, hey tampan dimana Eommamu hum?" tanya Junsu kali ini.

"Jung Changmin turunlah jangan digendong begitu, kau kan sudah besar kasihan Chunnie _ahjussi_ keberatan menggendongmu"

Jaejoong sudah berada diambang pintu rumahnya, rambutnya berganti _almond_ sekarang, tubuh kecilnya sudah sedikit berisi dan yang pasti ia semakin terlihat berkilau.

Jung Changmin, bocah tampan yang suka sekali makan. Buah cinta dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong.

"Joongieeee"

Junsu berlari kecil memeluk Jaejoong, namja bohai itu kini sudah menikah dengan Yuchun sejak dua tahun lalu, Yuchun juga sudah bekerja menggantikan posisi Appanya dikantor.

"Suie~ah apa kabarmu hm? Aigoooo pengantin baru eoh?"

"Aish kami sudah dua tahun menikah jadi bukan lagi pengantin baru. _Kka _bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Suie, bagaimana Yuchun? Apa dia masih suka mengejar gadis-gadis yang tidak jelas?"

"Ya ya Jaejoongie, gadis-gadis itu memang cantik tapi tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan keimutan istriku ini" Yuchun mengerling manja kearah Junsu yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Chunnieya~" manja Junsu.

"Ah ne, kami punya kabar baik untukmu"

Alis Jaejoong terangkat.

"Uri Suie sudah hamil 4 bulan, doakan kami ne agar calon anak kami bisa tumbuh sehat seperti Minnie"

"Omo, _jinjja_? Benarkah itu Su? _Chukkae_ _jeongmal_!"

Kedua Kim saling berpelukan, sungguh Jaejoong ikut senang mendengar kabar bahwa sepupu iparnya itu kini sudah mengandung. Keajaiban yang luar biasa _aniya_?

Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, mereka mendapati sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba masuk ke halaman rumah Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Siwon dan Jessica turun dari mobil, yeoja blondie itu nampak menggendong namja kecil manis berusia 4 tahun. Choi Kyuhyun, buaht hati Siwon dan Jessica.

"Kyunie~ya"

Pekik Changmin yang berlari mungil kearah sepupu merangkap teman sepermainannya.

"Hi boy kau semakin tinggi saja huh" sahut Jessica sambil mencubiti pipi chubby Changmin.

"Tante _blondie_ tulunkan Kyunie, Min mau main cama Kyu"

Jessica tertawa kecil ia menurunkan putera manisnya, Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih kearah Changmin, bocah kecil itu rupanya juga senang bertemu putera pasangan YUNJAE.

"Jung Jaejoongie" sapa Siwon.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia senang semuanya berkumpul hari ini. Sudah lama ia tidak berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya seperti sekarang.

Mereka berkumpul diruang tamu keluarga Kim, hari ini tepat 7 tahun kepergian Yunho dan mereka berencana untuk mendatangi 'rumah' abadi _namja _Jung itu.

"Joongie~ah apa kau sudah tau kabar pagi ini?"

"Hum? Kabar apa Wonie?" jawab Jaejoong sambil terus memperhatikan putera kesayangannya bermain.

"TOP, dia tewas kemarin malam, ia dibunuh kelompok mafia lain"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah Siwon. TOP, nama itu kembali membuat dadanya berdegup. Bagaimana tidak jika ditangan _namja _itulah kekasihnya tewas.

"Akhirnya kejahatan dibalas kejahatan" ucap Hankyung yang juga berada disana, ia nampak duduk disamping Jung Ji Hoon.

"Ne, setelah sekian lama polisi mencarinya ia akhirnya tewas, padahal kalau ia menyerahkan diri nasibnya tidak akan setragis itu" timpal Jung Ji Hoon.

"Karma masih berlaku, karena Tuhan tidak pernah tidur _aniya_?" ucapan Jaejoong membuat semua yang berada disana menatap namja cantik itu iba.

"Kau baik-baik saja Joongie?" Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, ia melihat pelupuk mata sepupu iparnya itu mulai digenangi air mata.

"_Gwaechana _Su"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, kita akan mengawali hidup yang lebih menyenangkan, ah dan aku juga akan segera menjadi Appa hahaha"

"Omo, benarkah itu? Aigoooo _chukkae _Suie" kekeh Siwon

"Neee _gomawoo_"

"EOMMA! Min mau cucu cama kue kejuuuuuuuu"

"Eoh? Minnie lapar? Bukannya tadi Minnie sudah menghabiskan 5 _cupcake?"_

"Kuenya dimakan Vic _ahjumma_"

"Eeeehh? Tuan muda kecil kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Ehehehe, Pokonya Min mau kueeeeeeeeeeee"

"Kyu juga mau"

Semuanya tertawa gembira melihat tingkah ChangKyu yang menggemaskan. Tertawa tanpa beban dan kesedihan, meski Yunho tidak ada disana tapi dirinya hidup didalam diri Jung Changmin, segala yang ada pada Changmin sungguh mengingatkan siapapun pada sosok Yunho.

Meski sudah hampir tujuh tahun Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan banyak lelaki yang mengajukan lamaran kepada Hankyung, tapi semua itu ditolak Jaejoong. Hal itu karena.

"_Kita hidup sekali, mati sekali, menikah sekali dan jatuh cinta sekali, hatiku sudah terikat pada Yunho Appa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memutuskan tali merah itu sementara ada Changmin diantara kami"_

Dan karena itulah, Kim Jaejoong akan tetap menggunakan nama JUNG di depannya, karena ia memang telah terikat dengan namja bermata musang itu.

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Hankyung.

"Ne, _kajja_ Yunho juga pasti sudah menunggu" ucap Siwon sambil menggendong putera manisnya.

Semuanya bersiap masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing, Yuchun dengan Junsu, Siwon, Jessica dan putera mereka Kyuhyun, Jung Ji Hoon bersama supir pribadinya serta Hankyung, Jaejoong dan Changmin menggunakan mobil yang sama.

_Namja _berambut almond mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Changmin dan membetulkan kemeja puteranya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil, ia menata rambut bocah tinggi itu agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Eomma"

"Neeeee"

"Min milip Appa ne?"

"Tentu saja, kau sangat mirip dengan Appa, bukankah kau sudah sering melihat foto Appa"

"Appa tampan milip cama Min eheheh Min juga tampan kan Umma?"

Jajeoong tertawa mendengar celotehan lucu Changmin, ia mencubit pipi kembung puteranya. Sungguh ia beruntung memiliki putera dari benihnya dan benih Yunho, sebuah harta yang tidak ternilai harganya.

"Kalian berdua _namja_ ter-tampan yang pernah Eomma temui dan kalian berdua namja yang paling Eomma cintai"

Changming terkekeh senang.

"Eomma"

"Hum?"

"Apa Eomma melindukan Appa?"

Tangan lentik Jaejoong berhenti dari membetulkan letak kemeja Changmin, tak lama ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Rindu Eomma pada _Appamu_ tidak bisa dihitung dengan waktu sayang, Eomma merindukan suaranya, tawanya, pelukannya, Eomma merindukannya lebih dari yang orang-orang tahu"

Changmin yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Eommanya segera mengelus pipi putih Eomma cantiknya.

"Eomma jangan cedih ne Min ada dicini, kata Appa Min halus jadi plajulitnya Appa untuk melindungi Eomma dali ahjuci ahjuci genit atau olang-olang yang mau menyakiti Eomma!"

Eoh?

Apa yang Changmin katakan barusan?

"Appa juga bilang kalau Appa sangaaaaaaattt melindukan Eomma, Appa ngga mau liat Eomma belcedih lagi, Appa bilang Appa akan menunggu Eomma di culga"

Changmin mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya dan dengan cepat ia mencium kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni.

**CHUP~**

Ciuman yang selalu dilakukan Yunho, yah namja tampan itu dulu senang sekali mencium kening Jaejoong yang tertutup rambutnya.

"Ini hadiah kecupan dali Appa untuk Eomma, _salanghae _Eomma"

Jaejoong mengelus keningnya entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa Yunho-lah yang baru saja menciumnya, bibir berbentuk hati itu selalu melekat di ingatan Jaejoong, dan ia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh kembali di sudut matanya.

"Eomma _Ppaliwa_, Appa cudah menunggu! Min mau ketemu Appa"

Jaejoong tersentak, ia menghapus tetesan bening itu dan berdiri menggandeng puteranya menuju mobil.

"_Kajja _kita temui Appamu, Min tidak lupa bawa bunga kan?"

"Tenang caja Eomma, bunga Lilly putih cudah ada di mobil hihihih"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia menggendong Changmin untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Namja cantik itu duduk di belakang bersama Changmin sementara Hankyung duduk di depan bersama supir pribadi mereka.

Mobil _bugati _hitam itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumah, tak lama Changmin terbangun dari duduknya kemudian berdiri menghadap kebelakang, ia tersenyum sambil menunjukan jempolnya seolah memberi tanda 'ok' kearah seseorang yang terbias cahaya yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Bayangan itu sangat tampan, menggunakan baju dan celana serba putih, serta senyum yang tidak terlepas dari bibirnya, bayangan yang sangat mirip dengan foto yang ada dikamar Jaejoong, bayangan yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Jung Changmin.

"_Salanghae Appa"_

**END**

**Ending jg akhirnya, gomawo buat dukungannya review or SR or flamer apapun itu big thx for u all :D author akan fokus ke 2 ff yang bakalan ending juga ehehehe muahmuah loveya reader#pelukmanja**


End file.
